Yin and Yang: Two sides of one's Soul
by Modify the Lifestream
Summary: Yin and Yang. The opposites of all things. Light.-.Dark. Male.-.Female. Mortal.-.Immortal. They are found, within the core of all things, a balance. When this balance is disturbed, and begins to shift, saviors, and monsters, breed. Which are you, Naruto?
1. 1 Non Compos Mentis Of unsound Mind

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, DOA, Soul Caliber, Tekken, Inuyasha, Ragnarok, King of Hell, Darkstalkers, or any other Anime, Videogames, or Movies that I may draw inspiration or take characters from. I really wish I did, but I don't. If that was the case, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

And, I'd be rich.

Really rich.

Really, Really, stinking rich

...Meh, oh well. So, for all the lawsuit cases and lawyers after me for copyright infringement, Leave me alone. You don't got jack on me.

Author Notes:

Yo

I'm back from the Dead, with a different story, since I'm running low on ideas for my NarutoXKaras crossover.

Fear not, I'm not, I repeat, I'm **NOT ABANDONING THE KARASXNARUTO CROSSOVER**! I just need some time to get more of the story written, and this story **needs** to be put on , as this one was the one I've had as a rough draft for nearly half a year, but never posted it.

As such, this monster of a Fanfic is over a half a dozen chapters long so far, and will continue to grow, and I would like to see if there is an interest in it.

Hopefully, the disclaimer above will help you guess just what kind of characters from other series will show up, and if there are any particular one's you, as an audience, wish to see, feel free to ask for them to appear in this fic vai your reviews.

Not that you have to leave a review or anything.

Just a hopeful suggestion to my audience of readers, who may wish to take a, somewhat, active roll in this new fic. Or something like that.

All right then, on with the story.

Speech-"... Go jump off a cliff. Your taking up my valuable oxygen with your incessant yelling."

Thoughts-_'_...if you choke a smurf, what color will it turn?'

Demon speech-**"...I hate you, Brat."**

Demon thoughts-**'...Why am I talking to myself?'**

Techniques/Jutsu- (Super Flashy Destruction-no-Jutsu)

Locations/time-...wherever I want, when ever I please.

He was numb. It was the simplest, no, the only way to put it.

Shock. Rage. Grief. Pain. Sorrow. Anything he wanted to feel, anything he could feel know, he couldn't.

Hundreds, thousands of questions rang out through his mind, but one was the most prominen among all others.

Why?

Why him?

Why did he have to suffer? Why was he chosen for this burden?

As he searched his mind for an answer, a pair of enormous blood red eyes with vertical, pitch black slits for pupils watched him intently from behind massive gold bars, resembling a cage, and etched with tiny, intricate, arcane seals.

Holding both sides of what looked like its door closed, a single piece of white paper with the Kanji for "Seal" painted on in blood fluttered gently as a small wind arose, curtsey of the massive creature behind the cage.

"**What will you do, child? Will you allow these pathetic mortals continue to harm you, or will you release me from this cage, this seal, and allow me to kill them all?** Growled a deep voice.

Startled, cerulean eyes gazed back into crimson eyes, while massive lips pulled back from around the demons muzzle, baring pure white fangs the size of Zanbatos in a malevolent grin.

The Kyuubi-No-Kitsune, strongest of the Biiju Demon Lords, a massive Kitsune who's nine tails gave it unfathomable power.

With a single tail smashed onto the earth, massive earthquakes would result. With another flick of it's tails, tsunamis would from to crush all those foolish enough to stand in it's way with a watery grave, while another flick would create tornadoes and even hurricanes to blow anyone away, or shred them into mangled pieces of flesh vai blades of wind.

As the massive Kitsune watched the child, and its jailor contemplate its offer, it laughed silently to itself.

'**The child actually believes I will help him after he releases me. Ha! I kill him just as quickly as I would any other pathetic human, and even quicker still for being my jailer.'**

The Kitsune's grin widened as the child walked forwards, head bowed, and his blond bangs covering his eyes.

"**Excellent, child. Come closer to the gate, where the two doors are joined. You will find a paper with the Kanji for seal. Remove it from the gate, and I shall destroy your enemies, while you bath in their blood, the blood of all those that have harmed you."**

When Naruto reached the cage, with but a single motion of his small hand, tore off the paper seal, and watched silently as the massive golden bars of its cage creaked open.

The Kitsune laughed as it was freed by an ignorant child, but as it walked forward from its prison, it became curious. The child had remained still and silent, not uttering a single word after freeing it.

Then, Kyuubi felt **It**.

'**What, wha-what is this?! This power, why, no, how is this power so much stronger than m-my own?!'**

As the Kyuubi watched in growing horror as it's power was drained, massive amounts of its blood red chakra seeping from its massive body, torn away painfully, only to be absorbed by the small, silent blond child in the middle of the massive room.

It surrounded him in a vicious vortex, creating a miniature tornado of power with its chakra. The Kyuubi roared in agony as its power was stripped from it, but changed to screams as it grew smaller in size as its power deteriorated, once it reached the size of a horse, it began to glow red with its chakra, before taking a humanoid form. As the light died down, the Kyuubi's true form was reveled.

Crimson hair the color of fresh blood spilled down its back past its thighs, where it lay pooled around its kneeled form. A large bun lay at the back of its skull, holding much of its hair back. Holding the bun together were two pairs of hair pins. They were nine inches in length, and each was tapered to a point, much like that of a senbon needle, while at their opposite ends, small Kitsune heads sat. Two of them were pitch black in color, the Kitsune heads eyes having small, red rubies for eyes, while the other two were pure white, and held small, blue sapphires for eyes, and their colors violently contrasted with one another. The pins were placed so that they crossed one another, the two black pins near the top of the bun, the two white pins placed at the bottom. The crossing created an x shape, the black pins the top points of the x, the white pins the bottom two points of the x. While this made one massive x, the individual pins crisscrossed one another as well, creating two pairs of smaller x's, thought the bun hid this double feature from sight, reveling only the bigger, easier seen x.

As the chakra disappeared completely, the rest of its form was revealed.

Eyes the color of rubies, with pitch black, vertical slits for pupils, held horror, fear, apprehension, and, though it was hidden, slight curiosity. The were outlined in black, the edges thicker and darker, and tapered to a point at their ends.(Think of Naruto's eyes after he enters his one tail mode.) Her face was very beautiful, with a healthy tan for a complexion, and no blemishes. Along her cheeks ran three, pitch black slash marks similar to that of her hosts, though her's were thicker, and started at the ends of her cheeks, and tapered to a point.(Naruto's marks after attaining his one tail mode). She held an incredible bust, around an F cup, and rapped tightly around her hourglass figure was a blood red kimono outlined in gold, while gold slash marks, one foot in length, ran the length of the cloth from it shoulder, chest, waist, and to the ends of her sleeves. However, the kimono itself was stretched to the limits due to her bust size, though it made her all the more desirable.

However, despite her beauty, the look on her face was anything but alluring. The horrified look on her face, however, could mostly likely be attributed to not the child she was facing, but the dark silhouette towering behind him.

Though her bloodline allowed her massive power and many advantages in battle, her other gift, that of being born with a unique condition, had helped her survive just as well as her bloodline.

This gift, was that of foresight. It allowed for her to see the future, though it was through small glimpses, and only things that would affect her, no matter how much she tried willing it to be used whenever she desired.

The future self of her host, however, terrified her to her very core. It stood over six and a half feet tall, the shadow covered form towering not only over the boy, but her even her six foot one frame as well. Judging from its mass, it was built heavily in muscle, ones that were thick and sleek, designed for speed, but also able to provide huge amounts of raw strength, even when they were compacted. While such features were intimidating, they would never normally give Kyuubi a reason to pause.

The many nine foot, pitch black tails fanning out from behind its back, along with the black Kitsune ears at the top of its head that made her worried. However, even beyond even theses features, it was the monsters eyes she feared the most. They were a deep, dark shade of crimson, much darker than even her own, and held a pitch black vertical slit pupil in the middle of its eye. Its eyes radiated so much rage, hatred, and bloodlust that she was actually frozen in place.

She.

The Kyuubi-No-Kitsune.

Frozen in place by a mere** child's** possible future self. It was ludicrous!

No joy, no happiness, no sign of even a sliver of positive emotion. The only thing his eyes spoke of was death.

"Death."was the small whisper that escaped the child's lips.

"Death to the traitors. Death to the hypocrites. Death to my, **Father**." the blond whispered, though he spat the father like one would a curse.

"Death to these bastards for what they've done to me. I won't be their punching bag anymore." the blond muttered, before stopping suddenly.

0

"No...I think its time this village sees the difference between the Kyuubi-No-Kitsune, and Naruto Uzumaki, the 'village sacrifice'." he replied calmly.

As he lifted his head to stair into Kyuubi's own eyes, she felt her self shiver at his new appearance.

Cold, dead cerulean eyes with a vertical, pitch black slit for a pupils bored into her own. The three whisker marks on each of his cheeks had elongated and thickened into slash marks, and darkened until they were black.(once again, think one-tail-mode Naruto's whisker marks.) He had a great increase in his muscle mass, his former malnutrition suffering body now bulked up and covered in sleek, toned muscle. His height had increased several inches, giving him an extra six inches to his short frame, making him one of the tallest children of his age group. His hair had grown out and lengthened considerably, and red chakra solidified at the back of his neck, creating a small, red ring that held his blond hair in s small ponytail at the base of his neck, while in the front, it lay spiked up while flowing backwards,(Think Vergils hair style from Devil May Cry) and on his forehead a large, horizontal line several inches in length was revealed.

Ever so slowly, the line began to thicken, the spread, showing a third eye. With a vertical black slit for a pupil, and a deep purple color, darker than a violet color covered the rest of it. It held no retina or aorta, nothing but purple, and a slit splitting the single colored eye.

'**My, my bloodline! He, absorbed it?! But how?!'** were Kyuubi's frantic thoughts at this new development. After all, her third eye, the Jagan, was indeed powerful, but it was not a bloodline that normal demons contained. Only those of the Kitsune clan, held the bloodline. And even then, only a select, lucky few were able to activate it, let alone use it to its full potential.

Any idiot could be born with ultimate power, but if they couldn't use it, then what was the point?

Kyuubi herself knew of only three other demons who wielded the Jagan's full power effectively. Her parents, and fire demon named Hiea who had one transplanted into himself, after killing the Kitsune who had just activated it were the only others she knew off that held an activated and controlled Jagan, though it seemed she would have to add her container to the list as well. The power he was putting out as terrifying, even if he was just a child. Her own Jagan itself had activated, though it was more out of interest than fear.

'**Absorbing my memories and Youki is one thing, but, to be able to absorb my bloodline as well?! If this child ever receives proper training, h-he could, become a god amongst shinobi. Hell, he could even surpass me in sheer power.' **was the realization she came to after the shock of seeing her bloodline activated in a human...wait.

"**Oh Hell."**

Was all Kyuubi could mutter to herself as her mind went temporarily numb, and she stared at the new, um, appendages adorning her container. This, temporarily mind blanketing could be attributed to the pair of pitch-black fax ears with golden tips nestled in the blonds hair. The other cause of temporary brain failure may have been the three, four-and-a-half foot long pitch black, golden tipped Kitsune tails waving gently to and fro behind him, coming directly out of the bottom of his spine, near his tailbone.

"So, Kyuubi," came the quiet voice of the young Sanbi( Three Tail) Kitsune in front of her, jerking Kyuubi away from her thoughts and back to reality. With a small smile that showed his new fangs, thought it contained little humor, and gave the female demon an ultimatum.

"You can be free of this seal. You may be out of your cage and allowed free range in my mind right now, but your not free of the seal itself.. I, may, allow you to roam free and unrestrained, though you will be under my complete control anyway. Or, well, I can kill you now, and save myself the trouble of having to deal with you any longer. It's your choice, of course. However, there are certain, shall we say, advantages, to being under my care."

Kyuubi was still somewhat shocked, of course, that her host was even considering to give her such freedom, as the child had every right to kill her. While the deal held merit, what made her actually begin to consider it was his tone. It was calm, collected, slightly smug, and, to her embarrassment, a hint of seduction was also present. She narrowed her eyes, however, as their had to be a catch to this deal.

"**Why though, my container. Why would you give me freedom? After all, I'm a demon, and we can't always be, trusted."**

With slight widening of his smile, the blonds eyes lit up in slight, sadistic glee.

"Because, Kyuubi-chan," Kyuubi felt herself blush slightly at the affection given to her name, " I need a guardian, a mentor. I may have your power and memories, thought the majority of its locked away until I'm strong enough to access it and have the experience to use my power to its full extent. **That** is what I want you for. Train me and be free, or refuse, and I'll kill you."

Sighing to herself but chuckling slightly, Kyuubi gave her reply with a sadistic grin of her own.

"**As you wish, Naruto-****sama****."** the demon replied with a smug grin.

Lifting his hand up, Naruto beckoned to kitsune with his finger.

"Come to me, Kyuubi-chan. With an oath of blood will you be re-bound to me, until death, Kyuubi, and in return, you shall be given the freedom you have sought from this accursed seal."

As she approached him with a sensual sway to her hips, she mentally pouted as he showed no reaction to her blatant flirting. Any other male would have gone into cardiac arrest, and it was impressive that he had hadn't even lost a single a drop of blood. Regardless of his age, he should have been unconscious from bloodless.

'**Oh well, I'll just wait until he's older. After all, I've never met a male that could terrify me to the point of being submissive. Its making me feel hot.'**

"**How shall this pact be made, Naruto-sama? The pact that tethers my soul with your own using the ShikiFuin is a pact with a Shinigami. How do you intend to break it?"** Kyuubi questioned lightly with a slight smirk. She was intensely curious about what kind of pact could break such a powerful one.

"Simple, Kyuubi-chan. You make a more powerful pact, one that will outweigh the Shinigami's pact."

With a small smile, Naruto removed his black shirt, and then his under armor.

"Bite me."he replied simply.

"**Why, what the, why the hell do you want me to bite you?!"** the confused demon growled out in shock, before snapping her mouth shut as her container held up a hand to silence her.

"Right here. This is where I want you to bite," he paused, pointing at the juncture between his neck and shoulder on his right.

"After my blood is absorbed into your system, a new seal will be used to bind you to me, and it will easily destroy the contract the Shinigami has with my father that is used to seal you currently."

"**Very well, child."** Kyuubi replied.

She then sank to her knees, kneeling low enough to look him straight in the eyes, and she searched them for any signs of hesitation.

She found none.

Moving her eyes down to the blonds neck, she stared at the juncture that he had pointed out before.

Narrowing her eyes slightly, Kyuubi licked her lips slowly before opening her mouth to reveal her fangs. She then slowly craned her neck down and placed her fangs on his neck, before gently piercing his throat with her fangs. Feeling the warm, coppery, and surprising sweet flavor of her containers blood on her tongue, she swallowed it with a small gulp. Immediately after she had ingested the child's blood, all hell broke loose.

Konohagakure: Hokage's Office: 5 minutes before "Dame paperwork." Sarutobi snarled under his breath. He knew being Hokage was great in all. The prestige! The power! The money! But of course, they forgot to mention the bane off all leaders, Paperwork!

Not only that, but the stacks were growing. He didn't know how, but they were, oh yes they were.

"Dame Minato, leaving me with the paperwork after he goes off and dies to seal the Kyuubi. The brat did it on purpose, I just know it." he mumbled to himself. As you can see, paperwork can make people crazy.) Now, not only was the Hokage pissed off at having to fill out paperwork, but his hangover from the other night wasn't helping matters in anyway.

'Please, please, please! I don't care what it is, invading foreign shinobi, the Apocalypse, monkeys jumping on trampolines, just something, anything, get me the hell away from this dame paperwork from hell!' the Sandaime sobbed with giant anime tears streaming down his face, until he felt **It**.

Dark, bloodthirsty chakra, far more powerful than anything he had felt before crashed down onto him, the killing intent alone was nearly driving him to his knees due to its pressure!

'W-what the hell is this?! I haven't felt something like this since the Kyu...oh by Kami, Please No! The seal couldn't have broken! But never the less, I have to find out why this is happening!' he thought to himself, before jumping out of his window and rushing towards the source of the malicious chakra.

As Sarutobi stopped a few houses away from Naruto's home, he watched in shock and horror as a maelstrom of blood red chakra swirled violently around the childs apartment, kicking up winds and dust, and shielding whatever was happening inside. As the aging Kage watched silently, ANBU surround a single squad of Chunin, who from the looks of them had been in a fight recently, judging from the blood splattered over their unifor.../

"Shit." was the only words he could utter has he came to a horrifying conclusion. They had to have attacked Naruto, and the chakra tornado that had formed, that meant the Kyuubi was most likely healing Naruto, or it was using its Youki to try and escape its prison.

However, as he was about to command ANBU to back him up, the chakra tornado died down, and the killing intent all but vanished. Now, however, the chakra had become concentrated, almost as if it was trying to hid itself. Taking a glance at two of his platoons, Sarutobi discreetly motioned for two of the captains, identifiable by the red ribbons around their arms,. One held a white Inu mask and had spiky, silver hair, and the other held a white Neko mask, with long, purple hair that reached mid back.

As both captains approached, they saluted their Kage and stood at attention awaiting his orders.

"Stand down."

Both relaxed, but still held the tenseness of a trained shinobi, ready to fight at a moments pause.

"What are your orders, Hokage-sama?" both captains asked in unison.

"Hold yourself in reserve behind me, and fallow. However, do not, I repeat, do not attack Naruto under any circumstances, unless I give specific orders. If he's safe, but afraid and is using the Kyuubi's chakra on instinct, then I'll calm him down. If the Kyuubi's controlling him, then I'll try to reason with it. If not, then I will try to do wha tis necessary for this village."

"Yes sir!" both ANBU saluted, before following their leader as he landed in front of Naruto's apartment door. Quietly opening the door to the youths apartment, and they found themselves sickened at its condition. Clothing was thrown around, holes doted the walls, kunai still lay imbedded into the floor and walls mortar, a table was broken in half down the middle, the window to his left was shattered, and to his growing horror, the area was quiet literally painted with blood, streaks on the walls, splatters at the windows, and their were puddles all over the place, the largest several feet in length, which sat in the middle of his living room.

However, it gave him some hope when he saw bloody foot and hand prints, streaking towards the childs bedroom. Sarutobi prayed to Kami that Naruto was still alive, as it seemed even after losing so much blood, he was able to crawl to his room.

As the old man crept towards the rooms door, he stopped dead in his tracks as a massive chakra signature appeared on the other side of the door, one that far outclassed his own. Giving a signal to his ANBU, he gently twisted the doors handle, and pushed it open. The sight that met his eyes made his heart stop in fear.


	2. 2 Alea Iacta Est Tee Die is Cast

Disclaimer:

I don't own Naruto, DOA, Soul Caliber, Tekken, Inuyasha, Ragnarok, King of Hell, Darkstalkers, or any other Anime, Videogames, or Movies that I may draw inspiration or take characters from. I really wish I did, but I don't. If that was the case, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

If I think of others series that I'm going to use, I'll post them.

Author Notes:

Yo.

I'm Back in Black.

Meh. Oh well. Whatever.

Leave a review if you want, cause what I get from them is feedback, like grammar errors, requests, and, rarely, Flames. You don't have too if you don't want.

I have received several interesting reviews/posts, and many of them had recurring themes. So then, here are the questions and their answers.

Will Naruto be **Evil?!**

Well...not really **Evil** per say, but, not exactly a bubbling fountain of joy either. He's going to be ruthless in getting what he wants. He's not going to be nice. He kill you just as soon as talk to you. He's going to threaten, bribe, and slaughter anyone that gets in his way. He's intelligent, seen to much of the worlds darker side to be innocent anymore, and he's not going to take shit from anyone, even if they could kill him in a heartbeat. Not that he's arrogant, just comfortable with his ability to fight, and sick of being the worlds scapegoat. All the fun stuff that the real Naruto should do and deserves to do, but never does because he's too dame nice. This Naruto's going to be one **Hell** of a badass nightmare to a lot of people. And I mean **A LOT** of people.

Just how strong is Naruto going to be?

Hmm...well, it will take him awhile(Over a decade and a half) but, he will eventually be able to outclass even Kyuubi herself. This is not an "instant God Mode Naruto", this is a Naruto who has trained hard and has earned his power. Also, no. He is not going to travel dimensions. Their may be an **Item World **where he can train, not sure if I'll put it in though. He will visit Makai, the demon world, and the Nations laying outside the Elemental countries, but that's about it.

How old is he?

Six. After his "training trip" is done, a little older that 21.

More on this, "trip", will be explained as the series progresses. Like this chapter.

Yes. This means he will leave the village. I feel sorry for the idiots who'll get in his way(insert evil laugh. Mhuahahahahahah!)

(Sorry about the laugh, couldn't help myself.)

For who's in the harem.

Their will be no NarutoXSakura. End of discussion. I don't like her, she was to much of a bitch to Naruto, in Cannon, so I don't think it would be healthy for him to have to deal with her. Also, their will be no Yaoi. So fangirls asking for it, stop pestering me. Your not going to get it.

For the Naruto X Kyuubi pairing, several people are wondering why their so friendly with one another, like he calls her chan and she calls him sama, and they don't hate each others guts. He uses chan because she's close to him, and always has been. Its more of her being sealed in him, then actually affection. Well, For now, anyway. For Kyuubi, she calls him sama/master because of her respect for him. I can't think of any kids that have the guts to threaten a demon with death, especially when this particular one is the strongest of its kind. She sees that as strength, and respects it.

For the rest of the harems choices, I guess I'll let you fans have at it. All of the Naruto females characters will show up eventually in the story, which includes the filler arcs and movies.

Also, be warned. Their will be several characters that will have become O.C. Look up antiassasinguy to get a feel to what a female versions of certain males in the series would act like. It's really funny. Also, Haku will be female in this story. Even if the Anime and Manga said Haku was a guy, the looks and the voice say he was a chick. So that's how its going to be. Its fanfiction, so if you don't like a female Haku, well, to bad.

How do you like them apples!? They're good covered in caramel, aren't they?

Also, if there are any male characters from the various animes, games, or movies you want to suggest for part of the story, feel free to ask for them as o.c.'s/ turned into girls. I might be funny. Maby. Hmm...this bears looking into.

Also, once again, any female characters from other series, like the one's I've stated or one's **you** want to show up, feel free to request them in your reviews.

Not that you have to or anything.

I'm not forcing you to read this story.

For your viewing pleasure, I'll put a poll at the bottom where those lucky females that have been chosen by you, my readers, to be put in the harem.

Just **send me who you want**. If one of your characters is **already there**, then perhaps request what their use in this story is. It will make it easier on me.

Really.

I think.

Meh...(sigh.)

Speech-"... Go jump off a cliff. Your taking up my valuable oxygen with your incessant yelling."

Thoughts-_'_...if you choke a smurf, what color will it turn?'

Demon speech-**"...I hate you, Brat."**

Demon thoughts-**'...Why am I talking to myself?'**

Techniques/Jutsu- (Super Flashy Destruction-no-Jutsu)

Locations/time-...wherever I want, when ever I please.

On with the story.

Last time...since I gave you guys a cliffhanger and most likely pissed off quiet a few of you.

_As the old man crept towards the rooms door, he stopped dead in his tracks as a massive chakra signature appeared on the other side of the door, one that far outclassed his own. Giving a signal to his ANBU, he gently twisted the doors handle, and pushed it open. The sight that met his eyes made his heart stop in fear._

An incredibly beautiful and attractive women with blood red hair sat in a kneeling position, a crimson kimono with gold highlights wrapped tightly around her body, both showing of her curves and an incredible bust, one that could easily beat that of his former student Tsunade's chest, and it highlighted her hair and red eyes. It was opened slightly at the front, giving a good V shape that revealed some of her cleavage. A thick, black choker, though it looked more like a dog collar, was clasped around her neck, and a pure white chain was attached to its front, while trailing down several feet to the floor, before snaking its way up her right thigh and into Naruto's small hand.

The child himself was seated on her lap, snuggled securely against her body, the back of his head resting comfortably on her breasts. She had her arms wound around his neck in a comforting manner, as if both protecting him and to show affection. Naruto's unoccupied left hand was resting on her other thigh, slight stroking the fabric of her kimono, while his new ears twitched each time the women's breath caressed them, and three, four and a half foot long pitch black tails with gold tops sprouting from his back were curled around the women's waist.

Sarutobi was apprehensive about Naruto's new changes, but the blood red kitsune ears with gold tips, and the nine, lengthy red tails with gold tips fanning out from the women's back scared him a hell of a lot more that Naruto's new appendages. As Naruto calmly gazed at the rapidly paling Hokage, a small glint made its way to his icy, slitted blue eyes as he calculated the odds of himself and Kyuubi surviving now that she was out of the seal. However, a sudden thought came to him, and a devious plan began to manifest in his brain at how he could use the situation to his and Kyuubi's advantage.

"Hey, old man."

Startled out of his thoughts, said old man glanced down at Naruto's face, and began to sweat at the look on his face. He was frowning slightly, but it was scaring him more that he would readily admit.

"I think you and me need to talk. Especially about Kyuubi-chan."

"K-Kyuubi-chan?!" squeaked out the Hokage, both confused and terrified that he was referring to a creature of unparalleled power and as bloodthirsty as they come with a term of endearment.

"Hai, I believe it's time I learn the whole story about the Kyuubi attack, such as why I, an orphan, was chosen as a sacrifice to become Kyuubi-chan's prison, and not another newborn child, such as one that had a family. In return for such information, I will tell you why Kyuubi-chan is free, and why Konoha is in no danger. Well, unless you piss me off, of course. Then I'll just let Kyuubi-chan slaughter you all. Would you like that?" questioned the blond quietly as he tilted his head up to look at Kyuubi, who smiled viciously, baring her fangs at the humans in front of her.

"**Oh yes, indeed I would. Only with your permission, of course."** she spoke back quietly enough so that the shinobi in front of her wouldn't hear her. She'd gotten the double meaning of his words, but the others present hadn't.

"Of course." the blond replied quietly, before turning back to his guests, his own face lighting up with a psychotic and bloodthirsty grin, one that eerily resembled the Kyuubi's. As such, the Sandaime and the ANBU were scared shitless.

"Before we discuss this in my office, Naruto-kun, who, is the women behind you?" Sarutobi asked, though he hoped Naruto couldn't detect the slight tremor in his voice. After all, the boy had incredible detection skills.

Losing his smile, Naruto simply gazed cooly at the trio, and only a small upturn of his lips signified his amusement at the question.

"You don't know? You really don't _know_? Shame really, you would think that the whisker marks and blood red eyes would help. Hell, even the **kitsune** ears and **nine** tails coming out of her spine would be clue enough." he replied dryly. At the trios confused looks, (or postures, in the ANBU's cases) the child's eye twitched a bit in irritation, and with a sigh gave them his answer.

"The hot women I'm currently using as a seat is the Kyuubi-No-Kitsune, you twits."

The confused shinobi stared for a bit, before Sarutobi's mind couldn't take any more stress for the day, and promptly shut down. Included in the fainting was his two ANBU captains, Yuugo Uzuki and Kakashi Hatake, who despite both being freshly instated as an ANBU captain, and working as one for several years, respectively, they had seen and been subjugate to too much shit for one day, and promptly collapsed and joined their Hokage in the La La land.

Both Naruto and Kyuubi sweat dropped as the three adults slumped bonelessly to the floor in a dead faint.

"Was it something said?" the blond questioned innocently.

10 minutes later

Sarutobi groaned as he regained consciousness and tried to remember what the hell happened, with little success. His musings were cut short as he felt a small foot kicking him hard in the side.

"OY! Wake the Hell up old Man! We got business to get to and information to explain and share! Wake! The! Hell! UP!!" Naruto all but screamed into his ear, nearly deafening him. Along with emphasizing each word with a harder kick to the ribs.

"I'm up! I'm up!" shouted Sarutobi as his slowly climbed to his feet, staggering slightly due to his mental facilities still trying to reboot from his fainting spell, and the deafening of his ear drums, curtsy of an overly loud and impatient blond. He noticed he was in his office after checking his surroundings, and gratefully collapsed into his overly large and extremely comfy chair, before turning his gaze to the pair of Kitsune. Kyuubi herself was seated sedately in a chair in front of his desk, her smooth legs crossed in front of her, and her lap had been confiscated and was being used as a seat again for Naruto.

This time, while her arms were encircled around his neck, her head rested lightly on top of the blonds, watching not only the Hokage himself, but her ears twitched occasionally and swivelled around, listening to both Naruto, and for intruders, or anyone else that was stupid enough to interrupt them.

Sarutobi felt his eye twitch, however, when Naruto's attention was not on him, considering the blond had kicked him awake, but was preoccupied with one of Kyuubi's fluffy tails. He held it lightly in his lap, and was running his hands through the fur, it's coloring similar to that of fresh spilt blood, and it looked like he was enjoying himself immensely with the activity. Kyuubi herself also seemed to enjoy it, with the glazed over look in her eyes, and the small blush flittered across her face, though neither of them noticed, and squirmed slightly in her seat while being barely able to bite back a moan as he hit a very sensitive part of her tail.

"So, um, why is the Kyuubi out of the seal, but, **not** a threat to Konoha, Naruto-kun?" the man questioned lightly.

"Huh?" Naruto answered vaguely as he looked up from the tail he was playing with, not registering Sarutobi's question, or that his stroking was having interesting affects on Kyuubi.

"Oh...Oh Yeah!" several emotions flew across his face, going from surprise, to deep thought, and then revelation.

"Well, some stupid, idiotic, lame ass motherfucking bastards of Konoha Chunin decided it would be a good idea to break into my home, trash the place, torture me for a while, and then try to kill me. I blacked out after they finally gave up trying to kill me by ramming Kunai through my heart, lungs, stomach, and brain, or simply trying to get me to bleed to death, before the next thing I know I'm in front of Kyuubi's cage."

He stopped to take a breath, before continuing.

"I, being stupid at the time asked who she was, and she told me who she was and all about the sealing. She then offered to slaughter everyone in the village if I released her, and I did. Unfortunately for her, I just so happened to be so pissed of at the moment at this village for what they've done to me, that I decided she wasn't going to destroy it. Only I have the privilege of seeing Konoha burn. So, somehow I absorbed her powers and memories, and she reverted to her true, Human-like form, the one I'm currently sitting on. I then gave her a choice, she could either be completely free of the seal that bound her to me, somewhat, and teach me to use my new power, or Die. She chooses freedom, so here we are." the blond finished.

"What was the exact deal you made, Naruto? As far as I know, she was sealed using the Shinigami's ShikiFuin seal and the Yondaime soul, and I was told escape would be impossible, and she would die when you would die?"

"Easily." the blond replied smoothly with a small grin, though their was little humor present in it.

"I created a new pact between us. She was bound inside of me, but the new deal still keeps her **soul** bound to my own soul, but allows her to have complete access to the outside world. For all intents and purposes, Kyuubi's basically my slave. She can walk around outside in the real world, eat and drink to her hearts content. Hell, she can go of on a killing spree if she wanted too, so long as I give consent. However, If she goes against my orders or tries to betrayor kill me, the seals on the collar around her neck will activate and immobilize her with pain."

"Each seal is represented by a different Kanji, each inscribed into the collar by my blood, burned into the leather, and have become permanent seals. Each of the seals represents different parts of the pact. The Kanji for "Mind" represents her thoughts, allowing me to read hers anytime I wish, but only if the seal itself senses hostile thoughts about me. The Kanji for "Body" represents her physical body itself, her real one, and I control this through pain, as I can torture her if she disobeys me. The Kanji for "Soul" tethers her own to mine, forming a permanent link that connects us, and this bond allows me to know exactly where she is, as well as modifying the part where her soul should would have been devoured by the Shinigami, but is now chained to me permanently. The Final Kanji, "Blood", represents the full pact between us itself, which binds her will to mine. Her body, her mind, and her soul are bent to my will. I can torture her for anything I want, but I can also give her the greatest pleasure by allowing her to kill and slaughter. Her will is completely bent to my own, but she has her body back and is outside in the real world. Solitude in the darkness, or servitude in the light. What would you have chosen, old man?"

Sarutobi was awed at not only the complexity of the pact, but also how enticing Naruto had made it seem, considering the circumstances between the two. He himself would most likely taken to become a slave, if for no other reason than for his sanity. Solitude or servitude indeed.

"So then, Naruto, you, wished to know why you were chosen to be the Kyuubi's prison?" he asked nervously.

"Correct. I want to know if it was for a noble cause, or a total bullshit answer such as no one cares about an orphan, so that's why I was picked. Sort of cliche, don't you believe?"

Sighing to himself, Sarutobi wearily left his chair and approached the previous Kage's portraits, before stopping in front of the Yondaime's frame.

'Forgive me for what your legacy is about to learn, Minato. I, don't think he'll forgive you for cursing him with such a burden. Let us both hope, however, that he doesn't level the village after he see's **why** you choose him as the vessel.'

Forming several hand seals, Sarutobi slammed his hand into the painting while discharging chakra, and a set of bright green seals appeared on the portrait, before a section of the wall next to it melted away, revealing a small scroll. Taking the scroll, Sarutobi turned to Naruto, before gently tossing it to him. Naruto caught it easily, before leveling a slightly confused gaze on the old man.

"Read it, Naruto."the old man sighed deeply in reply.

Nodding, the blond unraveled the scroll and began to read, while Kyuubi rested her head on his shoulder and read as well, interested in the reason her master was chosen to be her prison, while their had to have been many children that could have been used just as easily as he was. As the minutes passed by, Sarutobi grew concerned, and even a bit frightened Naruto had yet to make a sound, and the Kyuubi was staring at the scroll with undistinguished horror, while her tanned face was becoming paler and paler until she was nearly chalk white, and, was that a whimper!? Turning her head to stare out the sides of her eyes, Kyuubi gulped as she gazed fearfully at her master, awaiting his reaction to the information contained inside the scroll.

"Hm...he...hehe...hehehehehe...HaHaHaHaHaHa...HAHAHAHA..**..HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**!" was the small chuckle, and then full blown psychotic laughter coming from Naruto's mouth.

Now then, we all know that laughter is a good thing of course. But, this is Naruto were talking about, and since when has anything been normal with him? Wither it be cannon Naruto or Fanfiction Naruto, when he starts laughing, you better run for the hills, cause chances are, your either going to get pranked, or he'll slit your throat with a happy grin on his face. So of course, dear readers, watching a six year old Naruto laughing his ass of would be funny, but a six year old Naruto laughing with a psychotic grin on his face and a maniacal gleam in his eyes which had become blood red in his anger, and leaking so much killing intent that poor, small, fluffy animals, such as a cute, bushy tailed squirrel, immediately died as the poor animal's heart exploded from terror.

"**SO, OLD MAN. HOW MANY KNOW, HUH?! HOW MANY PEOPLE IN THIS SOON TO BE WIPED OF THE FACE OF THE EARTH FORSAKEN VILLAGE KNOW I'M THE BASTARDS SON, HUH?!HOW MANY, SARUTOBI?!"** Roared out an enraged Naruto, his voice changing from its normal dead tone to a gruff, deeper one, filled with bloodlust and demanding vengeance.

At the mention of his full name, Sarutobi winced. Naruto only used his real name and not old man when he was either serious, or extremely angry. He was going to go with the secondary option. The killing intent alone most likely helped influence that theory.

"**HOW MANY KAMI-DAMMED, SHIT FACED MOTHERFUCKING SOON TO BE DEAD ASSHOLES KNOW I'M THE BASTARD YONDAIME'S SON?!" **Naruto spat out.

Sarutobi had taken on shinobi armies, enemy Kage's, Orochimaru, and his dreaded paperwork, but nothing quiet terrified him more than Naruto's appearance right now. His eyes had gone from glacial orbs to blood red, while anger, hatred, and rage were the only things present in his slitted eyes. Inch long claws had extended from his fingertips, and they cracked as he flexed them from closed fists to open palms. Pitch black, almost void Kitsune ears with gold tips sat straight up on his head, while his canines had lengthened and thickened, forming fangs that stretched out of his mouth and down his bottom lip, his mouth currently bared in a snarl. His three, wait, make that **four** tails thrashed around him in a flurry of erratic motion. Where ever they traveled along the floor they gouged out trenches, and where ever they hit they left demolished craters, wither it be the ceiling, walls, or the floor.

'**It seems he's grown another tail in his rage. He must have unconsciously tapped into his Youki stores and used them to make himself stronger. Interesting.'** Kyuubi thought to herself, and while she was alarmed at Naruto's power level, she was far more interested in his seemingly rapid growth.

The swirling torrent of blood red Youki and the ever increasing killing intent could help in seeing why Sarutobi was so scared. Currently, he compared Naruto to an enraged demon from hell, no pun intended. Taking a deep breath, the Sandaime quietly answered the enraged boys question.

" The entire council, my two former teammates, who are now the two highest advisers besides me on the council, the heads of the major Konoha clans, along with Danzo and his Ne (Root) unit, a few older ANBU members, and my three former students, the Sannin, made up of Jiraiya, Orochimaru, and Tsunade. Their apprentices, Anko Mitarashi and Shizune may know, but I'm not sure. Several Jonin and Tokubetsu Jonin know, and so do a few of our Chunin, but beyond that, your, heritage, was kept a secret, though the knowledge of your tenant is known by most of the civilian and shinobi population, though the youngest children and the majority of our Genin are unaware."

Immediately after his last words, the chakra storm died down, and the killing intent was ruthlessly crushed. Naruto's normal features returned, his claws and fangs retracting, and the red color of his eyes receded, giving way to his natural deep blue eyes, but lacked any sort of warmth, nothing more than a pair of ice chipped eyes, dead to the world.

"You have two choices, Sarutobi. You either let me leave Konoha with out any trouble, or I'll leave anyway, but I'll carve a bloody path through anyone who gets in my way, including you. Your choice." the blond spoke, though his voice was just a dead as his eyes.

Looking at the boy, the elderly man sighed in disappointment, as he knew that Naruto would keep his word to kill anyone that would try and keep him in this village, and with the Kyuubi on a short leash and at his command, he could make his words a reality quiet easily.

"When will you leave?"

"Two hours, west gate. Lets go, Kyuubi-chan. We both need supplies, and I need equipment and clothing."

"**As you wish, Naruto-sama."** Kyuubi replied to her container, before both of them quietly left his office.

Watching them depart, Sarutobi sighed to himself, before placing his head in his hands as he cursed the Yondaime for what he had done to his son. However, now that the boy was leaving, he'd do everything he could to at least allow him to leave peacefully. It was the least he could do for failing the fourths legacy.

Outside the Hokage Tower.

"**So, where will we be shopping for our supplies for our travels, Naruto-sama?"** questioned Kyuubi to her smaller master.

"To the best shinobi shop in Konoha, then the best weapons shop. After all, now that I'm going to be taught by you, their's no way in **hell** I'm going to put up with the same shit these bastards have been giving me. Also, have fun to terrify anyone you see fit. The bastards deserve it, after all."

"**Hai, Naruto-sama."** Kyuubi replied before a feral grin made its way across her face, and she unleashed her killing intent upon the insects who dared cause her container misery and pain. Her grin widened in satisfaction as hatred and disgust that had once run rampant on the faces of many villagers and shinobi vanished, to be replaced by paling faces shrouded in fear. The looks only intensified as she removed the Genjutsu on herself that had been cast only minutes before, revealing her kitsune ears and nine tails, and she continued to smile viciously as she followed behind her calmly walking container. She was expecting them to run screaming, but it appeared they were now so terrified they couldn't even walk. How pathetic.

"Here it is." Naruto spoke as he stopped in front of a large shop.

Surprised at arriving so quickly, the strongest Biiju brought her gaze to the shop to her left, one that advertized amazing, high quality equipment for competitive prices. Entering the shop, both of them were greeted by a middle aged man with a scar across his face.

"Hello there! What'cha looking fo..."

As soon as the man's sight landed on Naruto, he immediately scowled. How dare that little hell spawn come waltzing into his shop as if he owned the place!

"I don't sell shinobi equipment to miners, and I sure as hell don't sell them to demon brats like you! Get out of my shop brat before I Gyuck!" The rest of his sentence was cut off, as well as his air supply, as a clawed hand wrapped its self around his throat tightly to silence him, curtsey of an enraged Kyuubi. Lifting the man up and slamming him into a wall with enough strength to send several racks of ANBU armor clattering to the floor, she began applying pressure as she squeezed the man's throat, to show her, displeasure, at the shop owner's attitude towards her master.

"**Listen up you pathetic bag of flesh," **She hissed, **" Because I'm only going to say this once. You will treat Naruto-sama with respect, Or I'll tear you throat out and then hunt down the rest of your pathetic family so I can slaughter them. Naruto-sama is here to gather some equipment before we leave this pathetic hell-hole, and you'll never see us again."** she growled, before continuing.

" **Everything we take will be of no cost to us, and you won't make a sound until we leave, is that clear, Mortal?"** she spat, baring her fangs in a snarl at the now sweating shopkeeper. She received a faint, terrified nod while he tried gurgling out a reply. She'd gotten the answer she wanted, and proceeded to drop him like a sack full of bricks.

With a final glare that cowered the whimpering owner, Kyuubi turned around and watched silently as her master preceded to find what he wanted for their journey. His own eyes swept the racks and walls with a calculating gaze, and he snatched several dark colored cloths and quickly vanished into one of the changing rooms. When he had returned several minutes later, she raised an eyebrow as she took in his new attire, and her lips quirked up slightly in a smile at just how good he looked, considering his age.

Black combat boots covered his feet, and were covered with small white shinguard plates. Black and gray camouflaged pants covered him from the waist down, and the slight jingle they gave off as he walked towards her betrayed their extra protection, as it seemed they'd had chain mail sewn under the two layers of cloth. The cloth itself also helped insulant him from both water and for trapping and releasing heat. A steel fish net shirt covered his torso and biceps, while a miniaturized Jounin vest, pith black in color covered his chest and back, but had been left unzipped, allowing for his abs and chest to be examined. Black, fingerless gloves with metal plates on their backs covered his hands, while black, ANBU style gauntlets covered his arms. Wrapped around his waist was a medic-nin's belt, carrying pouches that could be used to hold supplies or medical tools. A black head band completed the look, hiding his Jagan eye and keeping his hair out from his eyes.

The kid was going to be one hell of a lady killer when he got older, if he looked this good as a child. And Kyuubi was going to take an interest in making him into a clueless one, one that would make any female swoon, but be a complete innocent. For a while, anyway. It would be a hell of a lot of fun. Turning his own gaze to Kyuubi, Naruto asked her a question.

"Anything you want?"

Kyuubi blinked in surprise, before a large a large grin split her face, and she immediately began happily rummaging through the women's section, and he waited silently for her as she vanished with an armload of clothing into the female's fitting section. A quarter of an hour later he had his answer for his previous question. Turning his slitted eyes towards her, Naruto was surprised, and pleased, at her new wardrobe.

Where she once wore a blood red kimono, a new, black kimono stood wrapped around her incredible figure, and if he didn't know better, he could have sworn it was _smaller_ that her last outfit. It had gold outlines, and a gold Chinese dragon wound it way around her body. It began by rising up from her right hip to under her right breast, then cut through between her breasts, and wound its way up until its head rested on her right shoulder, while its tail wound its way down the hem of the Kimono, from top right to its bottom left end. As she twirled around, he found the rest of the dragon. It's tail traveled up from the backs bottom left, from his point of view, to rest just above the junction where her nine tails fanned out from her outfit. Her black choker had transformed more into a choker of sorts, becoming thicker and higher, taking up more of her pale neck, its blood red seals easily visible, though a white metal chain link was now clasped at the front of it.

While she had previously walked barefoot, she now had white obi socks on her feet, which were easily visible from the whicker sandals she now wore.( The same sandals and socks the Shinigami of Bleach use.) Her new kimono was in actuality a full battle kimono, one that was created by use of steel fibers. It was a new technique in creating protective clothing, and was also know as steel cloth. This clothing technique made armor that was nearly weightlessness and felt just like silk. It could be made into any type of clothing item, and besides the benefit of near weightlessness, it gave as much protections as wearing a half inch thick plate of steel armor. It was some of the best, if expensive, clothing on the market for those who's jobs contained certain, hazards.

Looking her up and down, Naruto nodded silently in approval, before turning on his heal and walking out the door, Kyuubi following quickly behind him.

"**Where to?"** she questioned.

"Weapons shop." he replied shortly.

"**Hai, Naruto-sama."** and she became silent.

However, a final, parting comment from Naruto would give the shopkeeper nightmares for years to come.

"We were never here. If I find out you told anyone we were, and I **will** know, I'll feed you to Kyuubi-chan as a snack. Have a nice day."

Both of them took to the rooftops to reach their next destination, as it would save them on time, of which they had very little. They reached their next destination, the best weapons shop in Konoha, Higarashi Arms, in several minutes. Both of them landed softly in front of the shops doors, before entering quietly.

A man with chocolate brown hair and a small goatee met them with a cheery hello, and then went back to reading his little orange book, giggling occasionally.(alright then, three guesses as to what book he's reading. The first two don't count.) Quickly browsing the shelves, Naruto stripped them of everything he found of value. Since he couldn't carry everything back, he threw it to Kyuubi, who caught it and placed (note: she dropped them like pieces of garbage. She's lazy, they were going to re-sharpen all of the weapons anyway, so who cared if they were dulled now?) Them into an ever growing pile of gear.

Here was his list as follows: One enormous backpack, four Kunai holsters, four Shuriken holsters, four tan supply pouches, three medic-nin equipment-pouch belts, two chakra knives, one-hundred and twenty Shuriken, from the four pointed star one's two several Fuma Shuriken, eighty kunai, ranging from long range throwers, to double bladed hand to hand combat one's, forty smoke bombs, thirty cases of both blood clotting pills, food pills, and soldier pills, twelve rolls of medical gauze, six rolls of medical tape, four rolls of chakra tape, two more sets of fingerless, steel plated gloves, and extra set of combat boots, two full sets of sealing scroll items, which included chakra ink and brushes, three hundred exploding tags, fifty smoke tags, four chakra weights, one hundred blank sealing scrolls, two full medic-nin kits, a pair of Kami-Zoroe (their similar to tantos, but their blades are so sharp you could drop a hair on them and it would split in half. Their used for their light weight, speed, and precision strikes.) A pair of chain scythes, two hundred senbon needles, a battle chain twenty feet in length, a pair of combat knives, and a plain white ceramic mask.

After finding what he wanted, Naruto turned towards Kyuubi and asked her if she wanted anything. She replied in the negative, and he simply walked up to the counter to get their pile of stuff paid for. The shop owner himself simply stared dumfounded at the enormous pile of shinobi equipment in front of his counter, but quickly began to drool as he saw Yen signs. After all, it isn't everyday you have a costumer buy enough gear to start another shinobi war, and he quickly tallied the kids purchases with glee.

"That'll be 750, 983, 874, 972 yen, kid." the man replied.

With a small smirk, Naruto showed the man a official looking document.

"Charge it to the Hokage. Also, feel free to give yourself a little extra. We were never here, were we?"

Smiling even more, the man nodded his head and began cackling evilly as he thought about of all the money he had just made.

He had allowed the Kyuubi kid into his store because he was an ex-shinobi, and knew all about how the demon's sealing worked, but could care less. The kid was a paying costumer, and he was always courteous to those who payed. It wasn't going to be his fault when the kid cracked and decided to slaughter everyone. He'd been nice to the kid, so he'd hopefully remember his kindness and allow him and his family to leave before the rest of the population would die. It may of been wrong of him to think to negatively of his village, but only biased idiots would treat the only thing protecting them from utter destruction as lower than dirt would deserve their fate once the kid goes insane. It was just a matter of time. Oh well, back to the wonder that was Icha-Icha!

Outside

"Kyuubi-chan, do you know how to create subspace seals?" Naruto questioned lightly.

"**Of course. Are you talking about the same seals used for storage scrolls?"** she asked back.

"Hai. I want you to put one on my backpack and on all of the blank scrolls, alright? I'll be organizing my new equipment as you do this."

"**Of course, Naruto-sama."** she replied, before attending to her task as she quietly watched her master add several items to his clothing.

First, he removed his armor and gloves, and used the chakra tape to tape his arms from his wrist up, until they reached the end of his biceps, just below his shoulders. He then strapped his chakra weights to both his arms and legs before re-equipping his armor and gloves. He then strapped three medic nin belts around his waist, with two of them crossing over his waist and forming an x like loop. Two of his supply pouches were strapped to his back hips, and the other two were trapped to the sides of his waist. Next, he strapped two kunai holsters and one shuriken holster to both of his thighs, with the shuriken holster in the middle and the two kunai holsters on opposite sides. He then strapped his remaining shuriken pouches to his uncrossed medic nin-belt, added a chakra knife to each of his shoulders on his vest, and then placed his battle chain around his waist. At the back of his waist he strapped both of his Kami-Zoroe, their hilts visible at the sides of his waist, and placed in position for a revers grip draw, and added two more combat knives to the undersides of his waist. After he was done, he packed to rest of their stored items, as Kyuubi had sealed the rest of their equipment into the hundred scrolls, and then sealed **those** scrolls into a single scroll, one that Naruto easily packed away into his backpack, before Naruto left quietly, with Kyuubi fallowing sedately behind him.

Ichiruka Ramen

Approaching his favorite place to eat in all of Konoha,(which was the only place he really could, unfortunately.) Naruto let out a small smile as he entered the Ramen shop.

"Yo! Ichiruka-Jiji (old man) I'll take a double order of everything you got" shouted Naruto.

Startled, Ichiruka turned around with a large grin on his face at the exuberance of his number one customer had for anything that dealt with Ramen. He was somewhat shocked, however, to discover that not only was Naruto **not **dressed in his trademark Kill me! Orange, but in pure black clothing befitting a shinobi, while a white mask was located on the right side of his head. The Half foot growth spurt he'd seemed to have gained over night was a shocker as well. Completely overwhelmed with the kids changes, the old man voiced his confusion the only way he could.

"What the hell happened to You?!"

"Long story Jiji, but I'll explain over ramen. Anything you want, Kyuubi-chan?"

Now, while Ichiruka was a sensible man and didn't think of Naruto as the Kyuubi incarnate, hearing the demon's name still terrified him, and he immediately froze, before turning his eyes towards the beautiful red head in a black and gold kimono towering over Naruto, and trying, but failing to keep his body from trembling as he stared at her red fox ears, and the nine long tails that twitched behind her. He turned quickly towards Naruto in concern, but waited as Naruto answered his unvoiced question.

"I let her out after making a deal with her, but she won't hurt anyone. Unless I let her, that is."

Sighing in relief, the old ramen chef smiled brightly at his customer.

"Alright Naruto, if that's what you say. So, um, Kyuubi-san, What ya want?"

"**Beef ramen, please. And thank you for treating my vessel with kindness."** she replied with gratitude in her eyes, before bowing slightly to him.

Surprise showed on the old mans face, but he quickly sprouted a grin and went to work on creating the best ramen in the world.

"Ayame! Naruto's here! Come and help your poor old father out with cooking for this ramen eating monster!" he yelled.

"Coming!" yelled back a younger, but defiantly female voice.

A twelve year old Ayame Ichiruka came silently out of the back kitchen, and happily greeted her favorite blond, though she also flicked her eyes towards the unknown red head sitting to his left, since it was highly unusual for him to eat with someone else. Hell, she'd never seen him eat with anyone save for her and her father as witnesses.

"Ohayo, Naruto-kun!" the older girl yelled joyously to her friend.

"Ohayo, Ayame-chan." replied the blond quietly.

Puffing up her cheeks, Ayame mock pouted at him, before quickly grinning as she noticed the pretty red haired lady next to him, who slowly ate her own ramen, while as compared to him, entire bowels simply disappeared into his mouth, only to be handed back empty every minute.

"Myu...Your so quiet today! So, are you going to just sit their eating you Ramen, or are you going to introduce me to your new friend?"

Kyuubi's ears perked up a bit at being noticed, but watched her master out of the corners of her eyes to see his reaction to the girls questioning. Looking up from his seventh empty bowel, Naruto quietly swallowed his mouthful of ramen, before turning his eyes towards Kyuubi, and then back towards Ayame.

"Her names Kyuubi. She and I are going on a training trip, and I don't think I'm going to be coming back. I decided to stop here for lunch before we left, as this will be the last time I eat here." the blond replied quietly.

"Huh! But, why?! Why are you going to leave!" Ayame asked in disbelief, and was nearly on the verge of tears as her best friend basically told her that she'd never be able to see him again.

"Because, Ayame, there are very few people in this village that care about me, and I fell no Reason to staying a place that hates my guts for a reason that isn't my fault." the blond explained carefully, but Ayame still didn't want him to leave.

"When, when will you, come back?" she asked quietly with resignation on her face and was nearly at tears. Her best and first friend was going to be leaving, and it was all the stupid villages fault!

Naruto eyes softened for a bit at her saddened tone, before he continued to talk in a much more soothing tone.

"I'll, come back eventually, for a visit, at least. I will be gone for ten years at least, but most likely longer."

Looking into his eyes to see if he was lying, Ayame found warmth and concern for herself, and calmed as she knew he would come back. Looking closer, she found that he had changed a bit.

The outlines of his eyes had darkened and thickened, making them more kitsune-ish as they came to a point near the end tips of his eyes. His pupils had also split and become vertical slits. Looking lower on his face, she found that his whisker marks had become more defined, filling out as well as growing thicker and darker, tapering to a point to become more like slash marks then whisker marks. Altogether it made him look more predatory or feral, but Ayame thought it simply made him look cuter. His hair had become even more untamed, but a pair of black lumps in his hair had caught her attention, as they had stood out, violently contrasting with his blond hair.

"Naruto-kun," she questioned, " Um, what are those?" at Naruto's own questioning gaze, she silently pointed at a spot on his head. Looking up towards the spot, Naruto smirked slightly.

"These? Their my new ears." Before his ears twitched and flipped up to show off the black with gold tipped kitsune ears he now had in his possession, and as an extra, uncoiled his black and gold tipped tails from around his waist, where they now waved lazily behind him he sat with a slight smirk on his face as he waited for her reaction, as at the moment she was completely shell shocked, and simply gaped at him for over a minute. So he simply waited. And waited. And then waited some more. She simply stood with her head bowed, and her brown hair covering her eyes.

"Umm, Ayame-chan? Are you Gya!!" his reply was cut off as a pair of arms snaked their way around his neck and dragged him into the chest of an incredibly excited Ramen Girl, who's high pitched squeal of "Kawaii!", the poor fox boy simply lay in a daze, both from the squeal that had shattered his eardrums, which were currently trying to heal, and being crushed against Ayame's chest vai death glomp.

Now, while this may make it hard to breath for anyone, the simple fact that while Ayame was only twelve, she was an early bloomer, and thus already had a decent sized chest, well above the norm for her age, which she was accidently using to suffocate her favorite chibie fox-boy.

'He's so Cute!' Ayame thought to herself as eh hugged(death glomped) a currently suffocating Naruto.

'Now if only Naruto-kun would stay, I could make him all the ramen he could want, and then I could persuade Tou-san to let him live with us, and then when he's older we could...' lets leave her thoughts at that, shall we? Unconsciously tightening her grip, a small blush made its way across her face at her incredibly **NOT** innocent thoughts about all the 'fun' she and Naruto could have when he was older...

Now, why would such a demure, soft-spoken, home raised girl such as herself already know about** that**? Blame Icha-Icha, and her father becoming senile and leaving the book out accidently, just for her to find it one day when he wasn't home to stop her from reading it.

"**Yo, Ramen girl. Sorry to break you out of your thoughts, but Naruto-sama looks like he's on his last legs."** spoke up Kyuubi, though their was a light tone of humor present.

"Huh?" was Ayame's intelligent reply, before looking down. The brunette finally registered that her current target of affections (not that he knows this) was turning blue in the face and slowly stopping to escape her grasp.

"Ahh! Sorry Naruto-kun!" she immediately dropped the nearly comatose blond, who caught himself on the counter as he steadied himself, taking deep gulps of air as he tried refilling his lungs.

"Don't, pant, pant, worry, pant cough, about it, cough." He replied to the fusing girl as she apologized to him, before glancing at Kyuubi out of the corner of his eye to see if she was ready to leave. She silently nodded, and he bid farewell to the Ichiruka's, allowing only one more death glomp from Ayame as he promised her that if he ever returned, she would be the first one he would visit, before both Kitsune demon's left towards the west gate.

Walking the final street towards the west gate, both kitsune were gathering stairs and killing intent from shinobi, but were given distance, considering the demon brat looked dressed to kill. And while the women beside him was jaw dropping gorgeous, the killing intent she was generating was surreal, as it was both enormous and frightening as hell. No one was stupid enough to approach the pair, and they had little trouble on their walk, at least until a few rowdy shinobi decided to make it their business to mess with the pair.

"Oy, Demon brat! Whaza cha doing all's about your lonesomes like this, eh? See's yas gots a nice lady friend, she's yas caretaker of somthins?" spoke up one of the shinobi, though his slurred speech and unsteady form told her easily that he was drunk. Narrowing her eyes blood red eyes at the drunk Ningen, as she could smell the alcohol from here, before speaking in a commanding tone, one that brook no argument and allowed an easy access for her anger.

"**Listen here Ningen scum, if you even think about touching Naruto-sama, you'll pay dearly for it!"** she growled out from behind clenched teeth. After all, it wouldn't do to loose her temper with such pathetic waist of flesh as them, would it? They were no more than insects compared to her, and were not worth her time or energy.

"You, you bitch! I'll kiGhyaugh!" the shinobi's threat was ended with a gurgle, thanks to a pitch-black tail that had violently torn its way through his chest and out through his back, splashing several shinobi behind him with blood and gore. Naruto had enough of the shinobi's mouth and had silenced him, permanently. Turning his head towards the now terrified idiots, Naruto's currently blood red eyes glared at them, while crimson chakra and killing intent seeped from his body.

"**LISTEN UP, BASTARDS! YOU CAN INSULT ME ALL YOU WANT, SINCE I'M GOING TO BE LEAVING ANYWAY AND I WONT HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOU PRICKS ANYMORE. BUT THE MOMENT YOU DECIDED TO LAY A FINGER ON KYUUBI-CHAN, I'LL KILL YOU ALL MYSELF AND RAZE KONOHA TO THE GROUND! YOU GOT THAT, SHITSTAINS!"** he roared.

The assembled drunks sobered up quickly, before rapidly nodding their heads and retreating. Flicking his tail, Naruto flung the currently skewered shinobi off his tail, body landing against a building, before sliding down into a bloody heap. Then, both kitsune quickly continued their trip.

Konohagakure: West gate.

With his hands clasped behind his waist, and flanked by two squads of ANBU, the Sandaime Hokage waited apprehensively for the return of his favorite former ball of sunshine, and his new servant to show up for their, appointment. Turning his head slightly, he watched as both Naruto and the Kyuubi approached him, both of them wearing new attire. Naruto was in full black and looked like he could take on an entire shinobi nation, and the Kyuubi had replaced her red kimono with a black one, one with a gold, coiling Chinese dragon design, which enhanced her red hair and eyes, and reveled just a bit more of her bust than the last one did.

Taking his eye's of Naruto, Sarutobi let out a small sigh, as his thoughts became depressing. His surrogate grandson was about to leave, and their was nothing he could do about it.

"When will you be back?" he asked quietly.

" Ten years. Twenty years. Maby never. Most likely never. However, you send ANBU after me for any reason, and I'll come back for no other reason than to wipe Konoha off the face of this earth. It that clear?"

Nodding grimly, Sarutobi as he tried memorizing Naruto's face into his memories, as he would most likely never see the boy again. With a slight nod to Kyuubi, Naruto shouldered his pack and turned away, Kyuubi fallowing him sedately alongside him. Watching the two depart Sarutobi promised himself that if Naruto ever returned, he would be welcome with open arms. it was time for the "god of shinobi" to show Konoha why they should have listened to him in the first place about the Yondaime's will.

Ahead of them, both kitsune covered quietly. As Kyuubi posted a question, she would invariably change the fates of many people around the world, from the major Shinobi villages, to the elemental countries, and several key players in the years to come.

"**Where are we going, Naruto-sama?"**

His own reply was quiet, and he would speak little until they arrived.

"To Suna, Kyuubi-chan."

Here it is. The poll of those females that will show in the story!(so far, also, for the women, I will also post the series their from, and I will post any other series that I think could be of use that are requested by reviewers.)

Ayame Ichiruka (Naruto) (someone already requested her before the second chapter was out! Sweet!)

??- (Rurouni Kenshin) ( Another reviewer asked for this series to be added. Anyone or specific techniques or styles you want me to add, Mr. unanimous reviewer?)(this is also in affect for any others who like this series and want stuff or people from it to be added.)

??- (Ranma ½) ( Requested by **another** anonymous reviewer. O.K., don't know how I could work this into the story, so if anyone's got some ideas, go ahead and send them in your reviews or private messaging.)

Final Notes:

Sorry for not updating the Guardian Karas story, but I'm working on the next several chapters for it, so it will be updated as soon as possible. And, as I have stated before, I take forever to update. This particular one may take me a month before I get another chapter out, but I'll **try** (emphasis on the word, try.) and keep it to every several weeks I shell out another chapter, or even a new story. Who knows, it depends on how much time I get to use the computer when I'm not using it for reports for school. There for, since I've posted this notice, **STOP SENDING ME E-MAILS EVERY OTHER DAY DEMANDING THAT I UPDATE**!

**However**, if it takes me more than a **month and a half** to get out some kind of **update** or **notice** that explains why its taking me forever to update, then feel free to send me e-mails to tell me to get my but back in gear and get back to updating!

Ja Ne! See You All Next Chapter!


	3. 3 Sol The sun

Disclaimer:

I don't own Naruto, Dead or Alive, Soul Caliber, Tekken, Inuyasha, Ragnarok, King of Hell, Darkstalkers, Ranma ½, Bleach, Final Fantasy and all its other said titles, Devil May Cry, Rurouni Kenshin, Ninja Gaiden, Hellsing, Sayuki, Kanokon or any other Anime, Videogames, or Movies that I may draw inspiration or take characters from. Pant, pant, Kami, that's a lot to say in one breath.

If I think of others series that I'm going to use, I'll post them. Also, after introducing new characters that are requested, their simply going to get names, at is will save on the space for the story. If you want to actually information, go look it up yourself, or look for the chapter number as the story progresses.

Author Notes:

...I'm back. With another chapter. Of Yin and Yang. Sweeeeeeeeet.

I've gotten many interesting reviews, and as such, I would like to thank all of you who have stayed with not only this story, but Guardian Karas as well. And also, sorry for taking forever to update either story, but I've been busy.

In particular, I wish to thank XxEro-GakixX, both for his votes for the harem, and his kind words, which are very true. You can't rush a good story. Unless your really good at one-shots.

I've had exams this last week. That's stressful. Anyone in highschool or collage knows this. If you say no to this statement. You** Lie**...Big time. It doesn't matter if you get A's on the exams or not, and you never have to study for them. For all of the lazy intelligent people like me, you know what I'm talking about. The exams are easy to breeze through, but the weeks leading up to them are **hell**...but enough doom and gloom.

Finally, any bios I give for female characters may contain spoilers for their specific series. Sorry if that happens, but I may need them in certain states of mind, or certain time frames in order to tie them into my storyline.

Speech-"Shut the hell up before I tear out your spine and beat you to death with it."

Thoughts-_'_...If you choke a smurf, what color will it turn?'

Demon/Spirit/Summon speech-**"...I hate you, Brat."**

Demon/Spirit/Summon thoughts-**'...Why am I talking to myself?'**

Techniques/Jutsu- (Super Flashy Destruction-no-Jutsu)

Locations/time-...wherever I want, when ever I please.

Sunagakure

Two unimportant Suna Chunin stood outside the gates of Sunagakure, and were bored out of their minds. Now then, it is well know that a bored shinobi is one of the most **dangerous** things in the universe. Here are just three reason why. You could write a book about why that is, and never finish it in your lifetime. It would not only rake to dam long, but be a complete waist of your time. Just trust me on this. That's why shinobi are always on mission or training. If they don't, they'll get bored, and start inventing things that can make other shinobi's lives a living **hell**. Here are three reasons why.

1. It was a bored shinobi that invented the Kibaku Fuda (exploding tag's). As such, not only did shinobi now become explosion loving maniacs, but the tags could also set things on fire. Thus, the birth of Pyromaniac's.

2. It was a bored shinobi that first found out how to create Ninjutsu. And promptly burned down his arch-rivals house with an overpowered Katon Jutsu. Thus, every shinobi now wanted to learn the "Cool, flash, Ninjutsu that could burn down their enemies houses!"... this is also another possible reason for the birth of pyromaniac's.

3. It was a bored shinobi that invented Genjutsu... which allowed a shinobi to cast illusions that could confuse their enemies, and make them see or sense things that were not real. Or make them think they were on fire. Or they were chickens. That's always fun too.

But enough about what horrors bored shinobi can invent, and get back to the good stuff. Like the currently bored Suna shinobi. (Shudder's at the thought.)

As it was, a pair of Suna Chunin had decided that watching an endless desert of sand was boring, and were now on a competition of who could win at Jan-Can-Po (Japanese rock-paper-scissors). They were currently at a tie, 1,237 times they used the same hand. Both had used rock for some reason. (Idiots, you never use the same hand twice.) Their game was cut short, as well as their boredom, as they spotted a pair of black dots moving their way across the sand. As the dots approached, they began to take the shapes of two people, though one was noticeable shorter. As the distance decreased, the guards jaws proceed to drop lower and lower, and they felt themselves begin to drool at the sight.

Standing six foot one with red hair that reached past her waist and blood red eyes with pitch black, vertical slits for a pupils, while a pair of blood red kitsune ears with gold tips twitched occasionally on the females head. From behind her lightly waved nine, red tails with gold tips. She held a figure and bust that any women would kill for, and it was only enhanced by the pitch-black kimono with gold tips that lay wrapped tightly around her body, and a large, gold Chinese dragon wound its way across the kimono's front and back. The human form of the Kyuubi-No-Kitsune as indeed one **hell** of a women.

However, it was her shorter, menacing looking blond companion with pitch-black kitsune ears and several tails with gold highlighted tips, while being covered head to toe in black clothing that was indeed different, but it was neither the Kyuubi's voluptuous body and alluring presence, or the blond's bloodthirsty aura or frosty eyes that had them surprised. It was watching the red head yelling at the blond kid that made them sweat drop.

"**Naruto-sama! Can't we just stop here for a bit longer than that?! Its hot!"** Kyuubi wined to her shorter master.

Said blond ignored her while staring straight ahead of himself towards the Suna gates.

Pouting at his aloofness, Kyuubi took a different approach.

"**Please, Naruto-sama? All I want is a nice, loooooog, cooooool, bath. Is that so much to ask for from a servant to her master?"**

Smiling devilishly to herself, Kyuubi wound her arms around her master neck, stopping him mid-step, and comfortably rested her head on his left shoulder. His eyes cold blue trailed over to stare into her own blood red one's, and his eye twitched as she drew him even closer to herself. The twitching doubled as he felt her sizable attributes pressed even more tightly against his back.

He ignored them and focused on his servant.

"What do you want?" he replied in a dead voice, though a hint of annoyance was present.

He was slightly agitated because of her constant complaining for the last ten kilometers before they had arrived, and her embrace wasn't helping his mood.

"**I just want a bath, Naruto-sama. You can join me if you want too!"** she replied with a grin on her face, and hoped he didn't detect the slight amount hope and eagerness she had for such an idea.

Hearing a couple of thumps, both Kitsune turned towards the gates of Suna, only to discover to their surprised that both guards were laid flat out on their backs, and their torso were covered in blood. Naruto sweat dropped in confusion at the sight, and Kyuubi smiled to herself in satisfaction at the destruction she'd caused. She may be unable to get Naruto to react to her attempts, but the rest of the worlds male population wasn't immune to her charms.

Using his arms to pry Kyuubi off him, Naruto quietly made his way towards Suna's gates, and Kyuubi fallowed after dejectedly behind him, as she hadn't gotten an answer from him, and thus assumed he meant no. Seeing the blood covered Chunin, Kyuubi growled in irritation at not only losing an opportunity with her master, but giving several humans something she only wanted her master to have of her. 'Tch! Perverts.' she grumbled to herself quietly as she walked past the comatose Chunin.

Keeping her eyes on her master, she blinked is surprised as he suddenly stopped outside of a large hotel, and quietly gazed up to it. Turning to her, Kyuubi blushed slightly and held back a gasp at the calculating look in his slitted, cerulean eyes as he locked eyes with her own bloody one's, and he seemed to be quietly searching her for something, though she hadn't the faintest idea why. She felt herself quiver slightly, and her pulse quickened as his blue eyes held her own captivated, before he quietly broke their staring contest. Watching with a slightly dazed expression on her face, Kyuubi stared silently at her master as he sighed, before he looked back up to her with his normal, icy eyes.

"After we get checked in, you can take your bath. After that, I need to go..."

The rest of his sentence was cut off by a position any straight male would kill for, although he could do without the suffocation, as Kyuubi buried her master's head in-between her attributes in happiness at getting her well deserved bath.( In her opinion, anyway.) Taking his smaller hand into her own, Kyuubi happily dashed into the building, intent on checking in early and attending to her well deserved bath, even as she dragged an unamused blond behind her. Stopping with a large smile on her face, Kyuubi drummed her claws on the hardwood counter as she waited for service, and the large gashes in the wood that she gouged out with her claws were startling to the female attendant behind. Her Kitsune ears and tails that marked her as a demon weren't helping matters, either.

"**I would like to request a large room please. Also, I want a sweet with a bath. A very, very large bath." **Kyuubi requested, even as her eyes glazed over slightly, and a small blush flitted across her cheeks as she thought about all of the fun situations she could have with her master if they had bathtub.

"O-of course, w-we still h-have a larger r-room left. However, we, um, don't have any rooms with, um, baths left, though."

The secretary stammered out, before squeaking in fear as the wood under Kyuubi's claws cracked, groaned, and finally snapped as she applied pressure, crushing it into splinters in her anger. The poor girl only continued to cower as Kyuubi glared at her, and as the vixens killing aura bled from her body, many of the floors occupant's felt themselves begin to choke as they'd stopped breathing in their fear. The poor secretary could only pray that this, demon women, wouldn't kill them all if she accepted her, proposal.

"Th-the h-hot springs a-aren't open t-to the p-public, o-or even m-most paying, c-cu-customers, b-but, um, I-I think we can m-make an, e-exception?"she stammered out quickly.

The killing intent vanished, and an extremely happy Kyuubi joyfully picked up their room keys and jumped up the stairs, Naruto fallowing her silently as they landed on the third floor banister, and quietly made their way towards their room. As she opened the door, Kyuubi's eyes lit up as she gazed at the rooms splendor, before they drifted over towards the incredibly large and soft bed, though she noted with interest that their was only a single one. Squealing like a little girl, Kyuubi leapt onto the mattress of her new bed with a burst of energy that was **not** forthcoming of her earlier, tired state, and was extremely thankful that she wouldn't have to sleep on the ground anymore, even if she **could** cuddle with her master in her sleep. Squirming around on top of the covers until her head was at the foot of the bed, Kyuubi rested herself comfortably on her elbows, while her head lay on top of one of her hands, and watched with an amused expression as her master quietly entered the room, his eyes flicking constantly as her surveyed the area.

It seemed, unfortunately, that he had become more paranoid over the time they'd spent. While she had trained him to be ever watchful, he had taken her teachings to heart, just a bit **too** much, and now constantly checked his surroundings, even going so far as to cancel Genjutsu every quarter-of-an-hour. While the though such behavior was just a bit too paranoid, she let him continue it, as it not only helped his chakra control, as Genjutsu relied heavily on it, but it also increased his chakra reserves slightly each day. It was nothing more than a drop in the water compared to his virtual ocean of chakra that was his reserves, but it was still an increase, no matter how little it was.

Walking towards the tinted windows of their room, Naruto's frozen eyes stared at the full moon, taking in its radiant form, and he felt himself begin to relax, and feel far more calm that he had in a long time. Smiling slightly at his almost relaxed posture, Kyuubi's grin turned devilish as her thoughts took a very, naughty, rout.

"**Naruto-sama."**

Hearing his name, Naruto tilted his head over towards Kyuubi, and watched as she leisurely sat up from her previously reclined position, though he raised an eyebrow at her downcast eyes and submissive posture. She **never** acted like this unless she wanted something. 'What are you up to, I wonder?' Naruto thought to himself, before turning fully to her.

"What is it, Kyuubi-chan?"

"**Um, ano, that is, would you..." **Kyuubi muttered quietly to herself, and only mumbled the last part. Naruto didn't hear her, even with his enhanced hearing because of his Kitsune ears, and asked her to repeat herself.

"**Would you like to take a bath with me, Naruto-sama?"** she asked in a soft tone, as qietyl met his eyes with her own.

Naruto blinked. And then blinked again.

"No."

"**What?! But why not?!"** wined Kyuubi at his reply.

"No."

"**But!"**

"No."

"**Please?"** Kyuubi begged, and unleashed one of the greatest weapons a female has in their genetic make-up. The puppy-dog-eyes! The small, trembling pout. The shimmering tears in the corners of her eyes, while her hands clasped in front of her chest. Such a pose, combined with her incredible body and exotic looks would have had any male (or even female) down on their knees begging to do as she asked.

To bad for her Naruto isn't any normal person.

Naruto's eye simply twitched in annoyance.

"No." he replied in a final tone, hoping that Kyuubi would cease this useless mission of hers.

It didn't work, and he was still stuck with her giving him a weird look. ( He doesn't yet recognize it for what it is.)

She continued the use of her dreaded eyes, before sighing and giving up, a sad pout on her face as she made her way to the door, and loosened her Kimono slightly, as it was very hot and she felt sticky, and thus by allowing her kimono to be loose , she would allow herself to become cooler. Naruto simply watched her silently, before turning back around and beginning to remove his own armor and clothing, and become so engrossed in his task, he didn't notice the slight smirk on Kyuubi's face as she opened the door slightly, before closing it just as softly.

Hearing the door open and close as Kyuubi left, Naruto set about removing his vest, and then his under armor shirt, and then began to quickly remove all of his weapons and equipment. After several minutes of changing, he was clad in nothing more than his black combat pants and black headband. Rotating his neck from side to side, Naruto let out a grateful sigh as several bones popped, and he felt himself begin to relax even more. However, his quiet, relaxing moment was abruptly cut off, as a pair of clawed hands ran their way up the sides of his toned abs, before gently resting on his shoulders. He also felt several fluffy tails trail seductively along his biceps and chest, before he felt a warm breath on the back of his neck, and he couldn't help the slight shiver that ran its way down his spine. The two clawed hands had stopped their explorations, as they'd dropped down and wrapped around his waist. Naruto felt his eye begin twitching more than was most likely healthy, and from his point of view, their was only one thing that had happened.

Kyuubi had **not** left the room like he'd thought.

And from the looks of it, she was **still** hell-bent on getting him to take a bath with her.

"Fine, Kyuubi. I'll take a bath with you. **One**, bath, and **only** one. **That's it.** Do you understand?" the blond uttered it defeat, though he regained his commanding tone at the end.

"Of course, Naruto-sama. You have my thanks." the red head replied smoothly, even as her eyes took on an emotion that Naruto was not yet familiar with, but was going to make the blond's life hell when he got older. Drawing him closer to herself, Kyuubi gently turned him around and lead him towards the door, before both of them vanished through it, and made their way to the hot springs.

Said Hot springs

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he gazed at the hot waters carefully. It was a clever Genjutsu, as it had to be a pit full of acid. Why else would they let them use the area for free? (A bit paranoid, isn't he folks?")

Even as he continued to stare at the water in trepidation, Kyuubi came out from her side of the female side of the hot springs, and snickered quietly to herself at the look on her masters face, and chuckled evilly to herself at the irony of the springs being co-ed, (after all, it wasn't everyday a hotel had a hot springs, and unseparated baths) and a appreciative smirk made its way across her face as she gazed fondly at her master.

He was completely unclothed, save for a small, white towel around his waist, and her crimson eyes traced the curves of his toned muscles, starting from his calf muscles, then up and over his abs and six-pack, though she lingered slightly at his shinigami seal. Although it wasn't active anymore and held no sway over her thanks to him creating a pact with her, he had left it on himself as a permanent tattoo, symbolizing his status as both a Jinchuriki, and so he would never forget his past. Tearing her eyes away from the seal that had caused both of them so much pain, she continued her muscle tracing, starting at his chest and enlarged biceps, before stopping at his face.

As much as it annoyed her that he was so young, and thus was off limits, **'For now, anyway.'** Kyuubi thought to herself smugly, he sure as hell didn't act like, though. Even now as he scrutinized the water closely, his face remained blank, even as his eyes turned calculating and lite up slightly in emotion, even if it was only for an instant.

Smirking slightly to herself, it was replaced by a predatory smile as she stalked closer to her charge, before taking his hand in her own and dragging him over to the shower area, before dumping a bucket of water over her head several times, and she shivered slightly from the cold temperature. After she was done, her master seated himself comfortably on her lap, and she preceded to douse him the same way she had herself, and she giggled quietly as his body shivered slightly. Afterwards, both kitsune entered the springs, and a pleasured moan made its way from Kyuubi's lips and she sank gratefully into the hot water, and a lazy smile made its way to her face as she relaxed.

Beside her, Naruto closed his eyes as he felt himself relax as well, and his ears drooped slightly as he allowed his mind to drift slightly, before his was brought back tot he waking world as he felt himself being moved, and a pair of soft arms encircled around his waist, and he was deposited into Kyuubi's lap. Opening his eyes and gazing up at Kyuubi with hooded eyes, Naruto simply waited for an explanation from Kyuubi, as he was too relaxed to protest against her actions.

"**Just relax, Naruto-sama. Am I not far more comfortable that the hard rocks you were sitting against before?"** she replied quietly, even as she pulled him closer to her body. Normally, she would have tried some slight seduction techniques on him, but he appeared so relaxed, so normal, so, _vulnerable_, that she couldn't bring herself to ruin his moment of peace.

Naruto simply watched her for a bit, before his eyes drooped again, and his head fell back against her chest, and a loving smile made it's way across the vixens 's face as his chest rose and fell steadily, and his pulse quieted, even as his gently breathing announced that he'd fallen asleep. She stayed like this for nearly an hour, her hands gently running across her masters scalp and occasionally running along his sensitive ears as she listened to him sleep, before gently scooping him up in her arms and leaving the springs, before drying their bodies and vanishing to their room.

Placing her master underneath the covers of their bed, Kyuubi slipped into a comfortable sleeping kimono, before crawling in and joining her master under the covers. Reaching out and gently grabbing him, Kyuubi brought her masters smaller body next to her own, before winding her arms around his waist, and drew him closer to herself, his back laying flush up against her chest in a spooning position, and she entwined their legs together. Resting her head comfortable on top of his own, Kyuubi felt a content smile make its way across her face as one of Naruto's hand came up and clutched at her arm, even as he burrowed back against her, unconsciously s seeking the warmth and affection she was willingly giving him.

'**He may be an emotionless warrior on the outside, but he's still a child that seeks affection.'** Kyuubi thought to herself tiredly.

"**I'll protect you Naruto-kun, and I'll give you the love and acceptance the rest of the world won't. I promise, my Naruto-kun..."** Kyuubi spoke softly to herself as she drifted off to sleep, and even if she wouldn't remember what she'd said, her heart would.

Market square, Sunagakure, Two days later.

"Hold it off until Kazekage-sama gets here! We can't let the Shukaku or her Jinchuriki leave the containment area! Hold her..Arrg!" shouted a bloody Chunin, before he was cut off as an enormous arm of sand wrapping him tightly in its fist, until it squeezed him until he exploded in a fountain of gore. Said sand arm belonged to the Jinchuriki of Suna, Sabaku-no-Garra.

She was a normal sized girl for her age, though a bit shorter than most eight year old's were. Long, maroon colored hair traveled down the length of her back to reach just above her tail bone, and was pulled into a long, single braid. A pair of gold, agate green eyes were surrounded by large, dark rings, most likely from lack of sleep, and the kanji for "love" was tattooed into her forehead, though the red coloring indicated that it may have been branded into her skull. A pair of tan pants with several pockets decorating them covered her legs, along with tan shinobi sandals adorning her feet, while a black muscle shirt clung to her small frame, and she wore a fish net shirt underneath, its sleeves visible due to her former shirt being a sleeveless one. Several yards of tan cloth crisscrossed over her body, from her left shoulder to right hip, then wound around her waist and then to the massive gourd attached to her back, which was quiet nearly as large as her entire body.

While normally such a child would be considered cute, being the weapon and Jinchuriki of Suna wasn't the greatest person she could be, considering she was hated by the population, and her family, most of them, anyway, only though of her as a weapon or a monster. Her father was the one who sealed the Ichibi-No-Shukaku inside of her, and because of botching the attempt, he sealed the monster, but killed her mother as well. Because of her status as a Jinchuriki, she would never have a normal life, even if she was the Kazekage's daughter.

Currently, however, she was doing everything in her power to slaughter the shinobi in front of her, and her psychotic grin grew wider as she continued crushing them into bloody pulps of flesh, and her green eyes lit up in glee as another one was impaled on a several sand spikes, before watching in shock as the sand collapsed, and she felt her link with her sand momentarily severed.

Looking up, Garra narrowed her eyes before glaring in hatred as she stared at her father, and his own face staring back into her own. He was standing on the rooftop of the building in front of her, and his hands were held in a seal, and she could see small wisps of chakra coiling around his arms. They were wind blades, if her guess was correct.

Narrowing her eyes, her sand shot up in tendrils to protect her as several hundred wind blades came screaming at her, curtsy of her fathers wind Jutsu. After several seconds of the barrage, it ended, and Garra felt the air leave her lungs as an armored fist slammed into her stomach, before her father punched her in the chest and sent her slamming into a building, but luckily for her, most of her sand took the impact. He'd attacked her so quickly that her sand couldn't keep up, and she cried out as her father slammed into her, before unleashing a barrage of punches that jerked her around and caused the building behind her to crack with each blow, and then shatter as he slammed his foot into her chest, sending her crashing through the building and out onto the street, and she tumbled backwards until she slammed into a building. Covered in bruises and dirt and the remnants of her clothing, which had become trashed, blood ran freely from her forehead and mouth, and she wheezed as she tried breathing, but winced in pain as she did, and thought to herself that some of her ribs were broken.

It was a testament to the Kazekage's power as a shinobi, if could defeat a Jinchuriki so easily, even if it was only a child. Even as he advanced on her beaten and bloody form, Garra continued to glare at him with her single good eye, as the other was closed in pain. She hated the man for what he done to her, for what he was. Hell, she hated him for being her **father**. His own face held nothing more than cold acceptance as he stared at his estranged daughter.

"You are a threat to our village and everything we stand for. I tried to create a Jinchuriki to lead us back into power, but it appears we are unsuccessful, unlike Kumo was. Such a pity."

Rasing his hand, a blade of chakra materialized, then transformed into a long katana of wind. Bringing the sword down, the Kazekage watched impassively as he was about to split his daughter in two. Closing her eyes and wincing, Garra prepared for the pain of a blade cutting into her flesh, before succumbing to the nothingness of death.

CLANG!

The distinct ring of metal on metal caused Garra to reopen her eyes, and they widened considerably at the sight before her. A blond boy, about a year younger than herself, though he was taller than her, and dressed in black clothing and armor and armed to the teeth, held a short naginta in a reverse grip, the blunt side of the blade held against his right armored forearm, and it was deadlocked with her fathers wind katana. What was amazing to her was that he was no more than a child, but was strong enough to hold back her father, and he was a fucking Kage! It was even more disturbing because he was protecting her, and everyone in the village except her older siblings hated her guts.

"Wh-what, **are** You?!" the Kazekage screamed out as blood red chakra erupted form the blonds body, and killing intent strong enough to send even his Jounin to their knees assaulted them all, the oppressive aura weighing down on their minds and bodies. Kicking the man hard with a boot to the chest, Garra watched as her father smashed into several buildings before he stopped, and a large warehouse collapsed on top of him. As the blond turned towards her, Garra let out a small gasp at the sight.

Blood red eyes with a black slit for a pupil stared into her own, seeking blood and carnage, just like her own blood lusting eyes. Black colored, deep ridged slash marks, three of each, adorned each of his cheeks, only adding to his demonic appearance. Nestled in his blond hair were a pair of pitch black kitsune ears with gold tips, and flowing behind him, were four black kitsune tails with gold tips, twitching and whipping in agitation, like eels out of water. A pair of fangs poked out from his bottom lip, and completed his demonic appearance.

When the blond offered a clawed hand to her, however, the poor girl couldn't take any more stress for the day, and promptly collapsed. Naruto felt himself sweatdrop as the girls eyes rolled into the back of her head, and promptly fainted. Picking her up bridal style, Naruto nodded slightly to Kyuubi, who had watched the spectacle, hidden by the shadows of a nearby building, and both took off to a secluded spot to he could work on his fellow Jinchuriki.

Undisclosed Location

Opening her eyes, Garra found herself in the open grounds of a training area. Sitting up, or trying to, anyway, the Ichibi's container winced in pain as her injuries flared up, but discovered to her shock that bandages were wrapped around her waist and more serious wounds, and her manageable cuts and bruises had vanished. Her sand gourd had been unstrapped from her back and was sitting next to her, and her fishnet shirt and black top laying next to it in a folded pile. Looking around, she jumped slightly as she found the blond boy from before, though his eyes were now a deep cerulean, and empty of bloodlust. His fangs had also vanished, and he sat on his hunches, talking quietly with a **very** well endowed crimson haired women wearing a black and gold kimono.

She too also held kitsune ears, as well as having nine tails instead of four like the boy, though her fur was colored red, with gold tips at the ends of the tails and ears. Her eyes were also a deep, vivid red color, not unlike that of freshly spilt blood, and they had black, vertically slit pupils. Garra felt herself shiver, as twin pairs of slitted eyes and kitsune ears swivelled towards her, and the two kitsune scrutinized her closely.

"Awake, are you?" the blond questioned. "Hym...Good. Now then, Garra, youngest child of the Yondaime Kazekage, and Jinchuriki of the Ichibi-no-Tanuki, do you wish to become stronger? To show this village who you really are, and not some monster? Do you wish to finally be able to sleep without losing your sanity to the whisperings of the Ichibi?" he questioned.

Surprised, Garra nodded cautiously. After all, it wasn't everyday someone offered to help her in any way, let alone help her with the Ichibi's rambling's in her mind. A small grin grew on the blonds face, and it only grew wider as he walked towards her, a small scroll in his hands. Sitting down in front of her, Naruto unfurled the scroll, bit his thumb and drew blood, before it healed up as steam escaped the previously injured digit, and her ran it along one of the black kanji encased in it, and with a small poof of smoke, a paintbrush and inkwell appeared, before he set the scroll aside, and Naruto explained to the suspicious girl about what he was about to do.

"Your seal is incomplete. While the one you have now allows you to have a strong control over the demons chakra, as well as allowing you access to most of it, it **also** allows for the Ichibi to communicate with you easier and eat away at your mind and sanity. My seal, however, will allow full control of the demons chakra, **and** it will force the Ichibi to leave you and your mind alone. Also, the resealing is going to hurt like a bitch. If your seal was complete, even if it was weak, then you would have been fine, and I would have simply strengthened it. But since its incomplete..."

"Then their will be a great deal of pain...But, if it will let me sleep, I will endure it." Garra finished.

Nodding his head, Naruto dipped his brush into his inkwell, and began rapidly inscribing a vast array of seals that would interconnect across Garra's stomach. Fifteen minutes later, he was finished, and Garra's stomach was nearly black with seals that crossed and crisscrossed one another, and what remained of her tanned skin was taken up by tiny, thimble sized seals. Putting his brush aside, Naruto's hands blurred as he made twenty five hand seals, ending in the ram seal. As he finished, his hands began glowing with blood red chakra, before Naruto looked back up at Garra.

"You ready?"

Her face ste in determination, Garra gave a nod. Breaking his hands apart and then slamming them into Garra's stomach, a roar of (Suna: Jinchuriki: Youki Tanuki ShikiFuin: Fuin!)Sand: Power of Human Sacrifice: Demon Racoon-dog Deathseal: Seal!, fallowed by a massive burst of chakra, and was promptly fallowed by a screaming Garra as she latched onto the closet thing possible to help with the pain, which just so happened to be the blond Jinchuriki.

Screaming as the pain continued, Garra secured her arms around the blonds neck and buried her face into the crook of his neck. Her skull felt like it was splitting in two, her spine was being tore out from her back, her insides were boiling, and the intense burning coursing through her body and flesh was, what she believed, her blood burning up and her skin melting off. After several minutes of this, Garra's screams stopped as a bloody, tearing sound originated from her tail-bone and the top of her head, and she felt blood drip down her forehead and from her lower back. Shaking in pain and twitching occasionally, Garra thanked Kami that it was over, even as her tears and the blood from her forehead mixed as it dripped down from her face.

Looking up at her clutching post, Garra bit back a gasp as she found warmth and kindness, as well as a small bit of satisfaction, gazing back into her own eyes. She felt elated at the look, even a small pit of heat formed in her stomach as blood colored her cheeks crimson.

"Can you stand?" the blond kitsune asked quietly.

"H-Hai." standing, though shakily, Garra removed herself from the after-mentioned blond, only to come face to face with the voluptuous red haired women that was with him before, and could only stare in shock as she slammed a clawed hand into her forehead with narrowed eyes. Tearing her hand back, Kyuubi pulled a tawny haired women out by her neck from Garra's forehead, before dropping her at Naruto's feet.

She had tawny hair that reached her shoulders, and slitted, gold eyes. She was wrapped in an ornate, tan kimono, with gold lining, and blue leaves as a pattern. Behind her, a single fuzzy, gold tanuki tail waved, and a pair of small, gold tanuki ears flicked gently in her hair. Attached at their ends were a pair of white and gold hourglass earrings, filled with sand. Around her neck rested a thin necklace, with a miniature, curved sword attached to it. She had a slim body and waist, and though it **certainly** wasn't as big as Kyuubi's, she held a larger than average chest.

Narrowing her own golden eyes at the young kitsune, sand rose up around her, before shooting out as a large, clawed hands tried to impale him, only to be destroyed by an enormous fireball before it could reach him, turning the sand into superheated glass. Looking towards Kyuubi, the tawny haired women gasped and fell to her knees, bowing to Kyuubi.

Garra was confused, however, at just who the golden eyed women was, and just who the red-haired had to be, for her to command such, respect, from her?

"**Rise, tanuki. I am, vexed, with you. You may be sealed into a child, but is that any reason to take out your rage at her? You should be helping her, and in the process, get you revenge a the actual one's responsible for your sealing."** Kyuubi commanded in a stern voice, even as the women whimpered.

"**Not only that, but you attacked Naruto-kun, and he is, important, to me and my well-being. Do it again, and I'll kill you. Understand?"** The women's whimpers increased, before lower her eyes and apologizing to both Naruto and Garra, even as her voice stammered slightly.

Garra simply nodded in shock, before watching silently as both Kitsune turned and began walking away.

"W-wait! Who are you! Why did you help me?!" Garra shouted at the retreating pair. Neither stopped, but Naruto's voice floated over to the two tanuki demons.

"My Name is Naruto Namikaze, and I'm the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune of Konohagakure. The women beside me is the Kyuubi herself. And I helped you, because your just like me. If the Jinchuriki don't stand together, we will fall, and I will not allow others of my kind to live as I've had to. I've already lost my childhood. You don't need to loose your own." with that parting statement, Naruto and the Kyuubi vanished in a puff of red smoke. Looking towards the Ichibi-no-tanuki, Garra made her own decision.

'I will grown stronger. I fight for myself, and love only myself. When I'm strong enough, I'll come find you, Naruto-sama. You will be the only one, who can have my heart.' She promised to herself, even as her own red ears with tan tips twitched occasionally, and her single tanuki tail with tans tips waved gently behind her...

Near the Suna gates

As the pair of kitsune neared the gates, Kyuubi stopped dead in her tracks, and her gaze was rooted on something in the window of a store. Noticing his companions absence, Naruto turned and to his surprise, found her hands pressed against the glass of a store window, and her eyes locked lovingly on something present there. Sighing, the blond trudged his way back towards her, before staring in his own slight interest at what she was looking at. A pair of beautiful fans lay open on a pair of cushions. They were small, metal, battle fans, but had been painted to resemble wooden ones. One was a mahogany color, a deep, rich redwood, while the other was the color of ivory, white as the pure driven snow. The pictures painted on each of the insides of the fans were complete opposites, however.

The first, the white fan, had a snowy, serene background, with a calm looking women seated sedately on the snow. She was clothed in a white kimono, with silver trim and light blue snowflakes as a pattern. She was very pale, and had white hair, nearly the same shade as the snow around her, and her gold eyes with black slits conveyed both warmth and kindness, even if there was no one else in the picture. Nothing was out of the of the ordinary about her, save the pure white, light blue tipped kitsune ears, and the eight, white with blue tips kitsune tails behind her, either curled around her knees, or waving gently behind her.

The other fan, the red ones occupant, wasn't nearly as nice or serene as her, 'sister'. Lounging on a throne composed iron and of various human and demon skulls, was a tanned, black haired women clothed in a pure black kimono with deep, red highlights running it's length. She gazed out from her position with eyes burning in malevolence, while sporting a seductive smirk on her face that could even put a succubus to shame, and held blood-red eyes with a vertical slit pupil that could entice any man simply perfected the image. She had pure black kitsune ears with deep, rich red tips, and eight, black and red tipped tails that curled around her throne, while lightning flashed in the background.

The white fan held the kanji for 'purity' engraved into its end, while the red fan held the Kanji for 'lust' engraved into its end.

Flicking his eyes towards Kyuubi, Naruto watched her as she gazed longingly at the pair of battle fans.

"Do you want them?"

A nod was all he got from her

"Why?"

"**They remind me of two friends I had, when I was an overlord of Makai before I cam to the human world. The images are near identical to what they looked like, as the white haired kitsune is Hasumi-chan, and the black haired one is Michiko-chan. Not only that, but, the feelings they give are nearly as accurate as being in their very presences. It was such fun being with them, and I would be grateful if..."** she trailed off quietly.

Staring at her a bit, Naruto turned around, even as he told her to get going. Kyuubi was saddened by his callus attitude to something that would mean so much to her, but dejectedly fallowed him anyways. Reaching the gates, Kyuubi formed her face into an indifferent mask to her hide her pain, but it quickly fell away as a Kagebunshin of his walked up to him, before vanishing in a puff of smoke as it handed him a wrapped package. Naruto quickly threw the package to her, before telling her to continue. She blinked in confusion, but continued walking, even as she carefully unwrapped what ever it was that he had given her. She immediately stopped dead, and tears came to her eyes as she found the gift, the pair of battle fans with her two friends likenesses painted onto them.

Turning slightly, Naruto asked what the hold up was, only to be smothered into Kyuubi's bust as she wrapped her arms around his neck, crying as she held each fan in an opposite hand, even as she constantly thanked her master amidst her joyous sobs for getting her such a precious memento to her friends. His own eyes had softened slightly at her reaction, before they quickly retook their glacial texture, and he resumed his leisurely pace as she released him from her happy death-grip.

Drying her eyes with the sleeve of her kimono, Kyuubi placed her fans into her kimonos sleeves using her sub-space technique, while a large smile spread across her face at how much her master cared for her.

"**So then where to next, Naruto-sama?"** Kyuubi chirped happily to her former jailer. Naruto regarded her out of the corner of his eye, even as he thought about his plans.

"We'll head north, through Amegakure, then up into Iwagakure. I have a bone to pick with those idiots. Afterwards, we'll head to Kumogakure. They too have their own Jinchuriki, if the Garra's father was correct, and I'm interested, in meeting them.

"**Hai, Naruto-sama. To Amegakure, Iwagakure, and then, Kumogakure!"**

Here it is. The poll of those females that will show in the story so far!( Also, for the women, I will also post the series their from, and possibly include some slight information about them. Unless I know jack squat about them.) and I will post any other series that I think could be of use that are requested by reviewers. However, don't ask for Bleach, as I'm going to create a story for that one later. Thanks a bunch for all you ideas!

Ayame Ichiraku (Naruto) ( Alright then. The hot Ramen waitress that feeds the bottomless pit that's know as Naruto. Some one also requested that she has him whipped when he returns.?? well...she be, demanding of his time. But, well, heheheheHaHaHaHaHaHa! She will most certainly **not** be "innocent" when she's after his affections. She's also his first friend, and will be one of the first of our many ladies he'll be comfortable with.)

Hinata Hyuuga (Naruto) (A good, solid pairing. As long as it's not one where their screwing each others' brains out by chapter 2. Also, the amount of hot Hinata pics your can find is astounding. I'll try finding a few and then post them for your drooling pleasure.)

Princess Yuki/Koyuki (Naruto-First Movie) (A rare pairing, but there are several good stories for this one. Perhaps I'll write a chapter dedicated to them for this story, like my version of the movie, except it will have my Ruthless Naruto in it. Sounds like fun.)

Anko Mitarashi (Naruto) (... Psycho nymphomaniac with a blood and dango addiction. And she's hot. Need I say more why she will **defiantly** be in this harem?)

Kurenai Yuhi (Naruto) (...Anko + Kurenai .You do the math. Plus, she's hot. And I've seen quiet a few of good Naruto X Kurenai stories, so I think I'll take a crack at it.)

Female Haku (Naruto) (Evil grin. Hehehehe. I've got big plans for this one. Count on it. A most defiant, **Yes she will be in the harem**.)

Shion (Naruto- fourth movie) (Loved the movie, and she seemed just a bit, interested, in our favorite blond fox boy. So, she's accepted! And the whole looking similar to a mature Hinata, but having a bipolar personality to her is a plus too. Their **will** be a back story to this one.)

Yakumo (Naruto) (Former apprentice to Kurenai, loved the episode where she shows up. Interesting cause I've only seen one fic where she's paired with Naruto. Hehehe. I'm starting to feel sorry for poor Naruto. So many women after his heart. Oh well...I don't' care. I'm a cruel and sadistic bastard, aren't I?)

Isaribi (Naruto) ("fish girl" from one of the filler arc's. Cute, and also kisses Naruto in the cannon anime. She was also experimented on by Orochimaru, so the whole experimentation would draw her to Naruto, who's a demon container, and hated for it. Just. Like. Her. Their both prejudiced against, so this will work.)

Hana Inuzuka (Naruto) (Kiba's hot, older sister. Think about how much it would piss off dog boy if his sister is one of the blond **Kitsune's** lovers. And the whole animal/canine instincts thing would cause all sorts of funny situations. Or just plain hot sex scenes too. Oh drat, I just gave out a spoiler. Can you say, Lemons?!)

Sabaku No Temari (Naruto) (Garra's older sister. She's hot, and I'm already sending the blond to Suna, so she'll hear about him from Garra, and will be interested in seeing just what kind of man it takes to make her psycho sister weak in the knees.)

Tayuya (Naruto) (One of the sound five. The redhead who swears. A lot. Hehehe, her cursed seal level two is pretty sweet, I think it makes her look even hotter. I'll take a reviewers advice, and have their relationship build slowly, along with all the interaction with them(A.K.A., swearing contests!)

Shizune (Naruto) (Tsunade's assistant. A medic-nin and poison specialist. Carries around a pet pig, Ton-Ton. Some doctor scenes of her and a full grown Naruto would be fun. This bares look in into.)

Tsunade (Naruto) (Godaime. Blond hair, brown eyes, and an impressive, upper body. She can also level a house by finger-flicking it. Scary as hell. Especially when she's drunk. And is losing at gambling. Her age isn't going to be a problem in this story, because I've already worked out a, loophole, of sorts for her. Did I mention her impressive bust size?)

Yuugao Uzuki (Naruto) (ANBU. Wears a Neko mask, has purple hair, and you get to see her face in the Anime after the Sandaime dies. The relations already started, since she's had interaction with Naruto because she was one of the few ANBU who actually protected him when asked. Did I mention she's hot?)

Kin Tsuchi (Naruto) (Hot Female Oto Genin from cannon. Beaten by Shikamaru in the Chunin exams semi-finals. It sucked that she died, so I'm going to let her live. Her attitude is what's going to make her of interest to Naruto.)

Sasami Fuuma (Naruto) (...I already have a back story for her planned out. It will be awhile, though, before we meet her.)

Karin (Naruto) (...Wears glasses, can sense anyone's chakra signatures, has a temper, and is one of Sasuke's fangirls in Shippuuden cannon. She's not going to be like cannon in this story. Did I mention certain internet picks make her look hot? Not only that, but this is also a rare paring, so I'll take crack at it. She too has a back story planned out. Also, it will intertwine with the one for Tayuya and Kin. Look forward to it.)

Komagata Yumi (Rurouni Kenshin) (Requested. Someone want's her? Sweet! Alright then author Wu, I give you my gratitude for picking another hot female for Naruto to be chased after. Or stalked. Whatever you people think the multitudes of women are doing, anyway. Plus, her being a mature lady would help the blond out. Or cause him more problems when she sets her sights in him.)

Misao (Rurouni Kenshin) (Requested. Hehehe. Another female ninja, and one with an attitude. I wonder if Naruto can handler her? Tch! Of course he can! He's got Kyuubi under his thumb, so a human like her shouldn't be to much of a problem.)

Aerith (Final Fantasy 7) (Requested. A sweet, gentle girl. Perhaps she can actually calm an enraged teenage Naruto whenever he get's pissed off? Meh. Don't really know. Or do I?)

Tifa Lockheart (FF7) (...hehehehahahahHaHaHaHaHa! Oh man, this is going to be so much fun to wright with her in the group. Oh well. For everyone who likes Tifa, well, she'll play an interesting part later in the story.

Yuffie Kisaragi (FF7) ( Kunoichi. Has an attitude and mouth to match. Sweet. Also, she throws around a large four-pointed shuriken. Likes collecting materia. Also dislikes men who treat women differently because their women.)

Jenova (FF7) (Requested. Daaaaaaaaaammmm...**that** came out of the ball park. The extraterrestrial that nearly destroyed Gaia in FF7 and her genes give Sephiroth and the other members of SOLIDER their incredible power. Hmmmm...this wasn't in the original planning, but I think I can find away to incorporate her.)

Ayane (DOA) ( Request. Kasumi's younger half-sister in the DOA series. She was treated as a blight on the Mugen Tenshin's clans name because of the circumstances of her birth. Quiet, reserved, and extremely skilled in her families Ninjutsu arts, and has a drive to prover herself as more than an outcast that is similar to cannon Naruto's. She hates her sister because she was treated differently, but eventually come to a, closure, with Kasumi around DOA 4. She has white hair and hazel eyes, though her eye color is up to debate.)

Shampoo (Ranma ½) (Chinese Amazon. Carries around Banbari and easily smashes through walls like their made out of paper. Also great-granddaughter of Elder Cologne, who's a shriveled up old monkey women and incredibly skilled, since she's over three hundred years old. Their may be some other stuff, like dealing with the cursed springs. There are also several filler female amazons. Anyone want them too? Or maybe some other Ranma females, perhaps?)

Lirin (Sayuki) (Requested. Female Youki, likes fighting. Go look for her information yourself. I don;' feel like explaining it)

Yaone (Sayuki) (Requested. Female Youki with purple hair. Specializes in drugs/medicine and explosives.)

Ninja wire. (?? A shinobi that uses ninja wire in combat? Revolutionary! I love it! I think it will be similar to Walter's wire using abilities from Hellsing. Yeah, that would work. Hahahahah!)

Devil May Cry weapons. (Send me what'cha want, though I don't think I'll use firearms, cause that's just too much of an advantage for Naruto. He's already a powerhouse in the making as it is, why take the fun out of him tearing is opponents apart when he could just shoot them? If you want guns, I've got another story in the making that will have Naruto using firearms, but I'm not done with the first several rough draft chapters yet. I'll most likely post the first chapter, after my two current story's are half done. I don't post often, so it'll be awhile. Blame my thrice dammed slow typing abilities. And occasional writer's blocks. Which are rare.)

Trish (Devil May Cry) (Requested. created by Mundus to lure Dante to him so his servants would kill Dante in DMV. She's a female demon, and posses incredible physical strength and lightning abilities. Did I mention she's Blond, looks like a exact clone of Dante's mother, and gives her allegiance to Dante after he frees her? I also think I forgot to mention she's hot. Note the Demon aspect of her blood...Possible meeting of her and Naruto when he's in Makai?)

Seras Victoria (Hellsing) ( Requested. Blond haired, formerly blue-eyed (Now red-eyed), voluptuous, female vampire, turned by the vampire, Alucard, in Hellsing. She's his servant, but since she refuses to drink blood, he views her as weak and unworthy of his time. She doesn't really like violence and is very sweet, though she can occasionally go into a berserker state where she acts like a real, bloodthirsty vampire. Later in the series, she eventually drinks blood and transforming into a true vampire, and gains incredible power. Did I mention she's hot **and** cute at the same time?)

Ninja Gaiden weapons (...? Interesting. I've played several of the games, so send any weapons or characters you want, and I'll consider them.)

Arche Klaine (Tales of Phantasia) ( Requested. Bubblegum pink hair, and loves flying around on her broom stick, as well as launching spells at people...I'll see if I can work her into the story, not sure yet how I'll be able to do this. Might not actually get into the story, we'll see next chapter.)

Mint Adnade (Tales of Phantasia) ( Requested. blond hair, blue eyes, and is also a healer...see previous reason for her explanation as to why she may be used)

Katt (Breath of fire 2) (Requested. Found several pics of her, so I'm not disappointed. Hehehe, the catgirl part will be, interesting, when she and Yugito, as well as the Niibi-No-Nekomata meet, considering their all female felines, and their each fighting for our favorite blond fox boys attentions. My word, I'm so evil for doing this.)

Chizuru Minamoto (Kanokon) (Requested. It only took a single picture and a brief summary of the anime to not only get interested, but I've gotten a devious idea on how to integrate her, and her mother, **and** her rival in love into the story.)

_Final Notes:_

Sigh...finally, done with chapter three. Took me awhile, but I finished it.

To: Challenger: I have a message for you: "Which Sin lords from which series? And if you send me this info, you got any links that would give me more information about them? Thanks a lot, buddy."

To: Servant of Jashin: I also have a message for you as well. **Yes**. Naruto **will** learn to wield that particular weapon that you asked about. If you think on it a little bit, the series I've mentioned so far, either in my disclaimer or in the groupings of girls chosen, you might discover just what type of said weapon may be used. If he's a demon, its only right that he be allowed a **demonic version** of said weapon, ne?

To: Whoever this may concern: Someone asked that Kyuubi be moved from the slave to mate category. She will be. Its already started slightly with the gift he gave her, but it'll be a while before Naruto starts returning her feelings.

Hope all the Female Kyuubi fans, (and Naruto Fans), loved the fanservice. (A.K.A. "Bathtime with Naruto!") Also, I have **no** fucking idea where I got that. It wasn't in the original writing, and it was only when I went back to correct things that it suddenly hit me. I should write a scene that deepens the two kitsune's relationship, and also provide some great fanservice at the same time!

I just wrote whatever it was that came flying out of the black-hole that is my mind.. Meh, that happens to all of us sometimes, right? Your hit with sudden inspiration, and if you don't do something, it will leave very quickly. So, I wrote the Hot-springs scene.

I also can't believe I could write something so, feel good and cute.. Sigh...oh well, it made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside as well...wait...What the **fuck** am I saying?! I am not some author who writes cute stuff! I write **blood** and **guts** flying everywhere, **explosive action**, and **hot girls** chasing after my favorite male anime characters so they can **fuck them senseless**! Although, I may, do a few more of theses little, calm snippets, from time to time. But don't expect a lot of them! You here me?! I DON'T WRITE FLUFF! At least, not very often.

Yeah...I switched Garra's gender. I wonder how many flames I'm going to get for turning this Kick-ass character into a girl. Mhuhahahahah! You think I care?! This is my story! I can do whatever I want! Oh, and another thing. Garra's still going to be a psychopathic killer. Just a **female** psychopathic killer. Who has a master complex...(Insert maniacal, evil grin.)

Who do you think's her master?...No. Really. Don't answer that question. I'm sure you **all** know who it is. I **hope** you know who it is. Otherwise, that would really suck. That means I can't insinuate anything if you **don't** know who her "master" is.

**Garra-** "You turned me into a girl, you asshole!"

**Author- **"So? A person requested it, and I think it would be funny anyways."

**Garra-**"I'm going to kill you."holds up her hand as sand slithers towards Author

**Author-**"Yo! Naruto! Get your blond ass over here and help me!"

**Naruto-**"And why should I help you?"

**Author-**"Because if you don't, I might let it slip that you actually **like** Kyuubi-chan. I wonder how she'll react to such, information?"

**Naruto-**glares at Author"...Garra, put him down."

**Garra-**"Hai, Naruto-sama!"

**Author-**"hehehe, I **so** love blackmail"

**Naruto-**"Review readers, or I'll sick Kyuubi-chan on you."

**Garra-**"Review, and I'll kill you for giving that bastard author more inspiration."

**Author-**"Ignore Garra-chan"dodges a wave of sand sent by a screaming mad red-head

**Garra-**"Don't call me that! Only Naruto-sama can!"

**Author-**"Listen to Naruto. I can guarantee the little bugger will find you if you don't."

So...yeah...hopefully this chapter will get me some nice feed back. Or not, as the case may be. Yeah. Go me.

Sorry, but I'm extremely tired. I'll see ya all next chapter. Have fun reading any and all fanfiction, good luck to all those who write it, and have a nice day. Or night, if that's the case for you, just like it is for me.

logging off


	4. 4 Inter Vepres Vosae Nescuntur

Disclaimer:

I don't own Naruto, Dead or Alive, Soul Caliber, Tekken, Inuyasha, Ragnarok, King of Hell, Darkstalkers, Ranma ½, Devil May Cry, Rurouni Kenshin, Ninja Gaiden, Hellsing, Oh, My Goddess!, or any other Anime, Videogames, or Movies that I may draw inspiration or take characters from.

If I think of others series that I'm going to use, I'll post them. Also, from now on, Ill simple post the girls from their specific series, though any new request will get a bio. If you want to actually more information, go look it up yourself, or look for the chapter number where they were they were introduced as the story progresses.

Author Notes:

Yo. How's it going? I'm back again with another chapter of Yin and Yang, after a long, long, long absence...sorry about that, but I was tweaking my computer with extra hardware to make it work better, but I ended up killing it instead. So then, I had to take the stupid thing to one of my buddies computer shops to get it fixed, and then had to take it home and reformat it to get it back up and running, as well as having to replace my modem because I fried the fucking thing. And this is the real kicker...Since the modem was fried, all of my saved work was deleted, as well as all of my other files...**However!**

Luckily for me, I'm a paranoid person who doesn't like things happening to me twice and will do anything so it won't happen again...which means that since I've blown my modems and lost all of my saved junk in the past, I periodically back up all of my personal files. This of course takes several hours, but their backed up...except for_ this_ chapter, which I had to completely re-wright because it was written a week after I backed up everything, and then I decided to kill my computer...for the fifth time this year...but enough about my excuse. On with the story!

Remember children...

No Sakura and No Yaoi, because I don't support it. But, I also don't really care that much about it, anyway.

So, Yaoi fangirls. Leave me the **fuck** alone about it. Your not going to get any NaruSasu, or SasuNaru. Or any other guy x guy combinations.

Also, it has come to my attention that there is only one thing wrong with this story, or what could be the greatest thing since sliced bread...**the number of girls and crossovers in this story**. Now then, I have been told that such a large number of girls can make or break a story, typically the later, and, that having so many crossovers can also destroy a story. I have also seen this myself. **However!** I would like to send your sights to one of my favorite Authors, TopHat887. They are quiet good at what they do, which is creating massive harems, or intensely interconnected crossovers.

As per said worries and mostly my own decision, several of the girls and their series will be removed from this harem. **However**! Just because I'm removing them at this point, **doesn't** mean that they won't still show up in the story...I just need to see how I can incorporate them into the current draft of the story, since I don't have any idea's for some of them yet. If they **still** don't make it into the story, then there is also a good chance they'll get their own stories in the future. So, regardless if have pissed you off or not because of this, the list of series on Hiatus are as follows:

Final Fantasy

Mortal Combat

Tengo Tenge

Kanokon

Breath of Fire 2

Tales of Phantasia

Sayuki

Rurouni Kenshin

Finally, any bios I give for female characters may contain spoilers for their specific series. Sorry if that happens, but I may need them in certain states of mind, or certain time frames in order to tie them into my storyline.

Speech-"I was never their. You can't prove anything. I don't have access to that kind of high explosives..."(whistles innocently)

Thoughts-_'_Fuck...I was aiming for the house. I didn't expect it to hit the gas tank and take out the whole housing block.' (cue massive sweadrop)

Demon/Spirit/Summon speech-**"Stupid, irritating, useless piece of crap! How the bloody hell do you win at this game?!"** (Kyuubi in Fox form playing against Naruto in Pong...the one with the stick controller.)

Demon/Spirit/Summon thoughts-**'This...can't be good...'**

Techniques/Jutsu- (Super Flashy Destruction-no-Jutsu)

Locations/time-...wherever I want, when ever I please.

Kumogakure

Kumogakure, one of the main shinobi villages in the world, as well as one of the five strongest. It resided north of Konohagakure, east of Iwagakure, and west of Kirigakure, was a most advantaged nation. High mountains protected their trading routs, and the sea gave them access to the ocean and Kirigakure, increasing their economy even more. They prospered because of the advantages given to them by their land, and their signature Raiton jutsu earned them reputations as powerful shinobi. However, their failed kidnaping of the heiress of the Hyuuga clan in order to capture the Byakugan eyes and re-create the bloodline limit inside their own village tarnished their names, as it had been executed the same day that they'd sent their emissaries to negotiate a peace agreement between the two villages of themselves and Konohagakure. Even then, they had the guts to demand a Hyuuga as compensation for their dead emissary, though they were denied and were threatened with war by the Sandaime Hokage. As such, they were now rarely trusted because of their blunder, and as such they received less missions outside of their village, decreasing their income for said missions greatly. While it wasn't enough to cripple them, it was still a major blow to their self-esteem and pride, especially considering they'd gotten nothing out of it.

Gates of Kumogakure

Several Kumo Jounin stood outside Kumo's gates, their open flak jackets waving gently because of the high altitude winds that affected their village, due to building it deep in their enormous mountains. Though they chatted casually amongst one another, they all tensed as their hands flew to their weapons, and they felt their eyes widen slightly because of the pair of powerful, (though it was hidden well), chakra signatures approached them through the light morning fog, even as it parted for the two figures. As they came closer, the Jounin felt themselves gulp as they recognized the two travelers, though it wasn't from a personal meeting.

The first was a male, standing four foot seven with blond hair that was spike backwards, as he had a small ponytail that reached just below his shoulder blades, and was held in place by a red, steel ring. A white, ceramic mask with thin slits for eye holes covered his face, and the kanji for 'Death' was engraved into its forehead, while the rest of the mask was splattered with red paint, though those who knew who he really was knew it was actually dried blood from countless battles, a testament to his vicious and nearly unmerciful nature. Trailing out from behind the mask was a black headband, keeping his hair up and out of his eyes, and the ends were tied together at the back of his skull, even as they gently flowed in tune to his footsteps.

Poking out from his blond hair were a pair of pitch-black kitsune ears with gold tips, twitching occasionally. A steel, under-mesh armored shirt covered his torso and biceps, while a downsized black Jounin's vest protected his torso and back, but was left unzipped, revealing toned muscle and his ShikiFuin seal. His arms were covered from the wrist to shoulder in black chakra tape, and ANBU grade steel gauntlets covered his forearms from wrist to a few inches past his elbows.

Black leather, gloves cut off at the fingertips with a steel plate sew into the back of the palm covered his hands, and a pair of blood red seals were engraved into the plates on the gloves, and the same seals were also engraved into the underarms near the straps of the arm gauntlets, as well as three more different colored seals ran the length of his under arm, seeming to glow from underneath the black tape.

Chakra weights were strapped to his arms and legs, but looked more like silver leg and arm warmer's that normal weights. His legs were covered in black and gray camouflage pants that were tucked into a pair of black combat boots, while two kunai and one shuriken pouch were tapped to both of his thighs, respectively. Three medic-nin belts encircled his waist, with two supply pouches on his hips and two on his sides, while a secondary pair of shuriken holsters sat between the two supply pouches near his back thighs. A pair of chakra knives were strapped to the upper shoulders of his flak jacket, and a pair of thin nidochi with red handles were strapped in a reverse draw position at his lower back, and a battle chain with a serrated, hook like blade at one of its ends was wrapped around his waist. A double pair of foot long machete's were strapped to his upper and lower back, both in x crossing, allowing for both reverse blade draws and to be drawn from the shoulder. Behind him, four black kitsune tails with gold tips waved lazily, even as a small, black backpack jumped slightly with its owners movements as it hung off his right shoulder.

His companion was much taller, about six foot one, and had such a dark shade of red for hair that it nearly resembled blood, and reached past her waist as it trailed down to her calves, while part of it was done up into an oriental bun, and held in place by a double pair of kitsune hairpins, the top two white, the bottom two black. Perched on her head were also a pair of red kitsune ears with gold tips. She had deep red eyes with a black, vertical slit for a pupil, and her eyes were shadowed by a black outline as well as being slightly elongated, giving her a exotic somewhat foxy look. Her skin was beautifully tanned, and three thick, black slash marks ran the length of both her cheeks, tapering to a point near her mouth and only adding to her exotic looks, and razored fangs were visible as a small, seductive smirk graced her face.

Around her neck was a thick, black leather collar, though it was also similar looking to a choker. At its base a small, silver ring jingled in time to the women's footsteps. Engraved into the collar where four different, blood red kanji, each of them a different word. One for 'Mind', one for 'Body', one for 'Soul', and one for 'Blood'. A midnight-black kimono with gold lining was encircled her frame, clinging tightly to her body, almost like a second skin, while a large, gold chinese dragon wound its way up and around the women's body, its head resting on her left shoulder. She wore white tobi socks and wooden sandals that traced their way up her legs mid-calf, while behind her, nine red tails swished and flicked in contentment.

As of that moment, she was currently fanning her self with a small, white battle fan, even as small, smug grin graced her features, though her lips twitched occasionally, allowing a small snicker to accompany it.

"**Fu fu fu, what's wrong, Naruto-sama?" **she questioned in a rich voice, though it simply _radiated_ satisfaction, **"Are you, unhappy about something? Could it be that your, disappointed, that you lost?"**

"Shut up...A bet is a bet. Doesn't mean I have to like it, though..." The blond snapped, before trailing off quietly.

"**Oh, but I think you will...besides, who wouldn't want to be able to sleep with me? I'll even make you a concession. I'll teach you the Kinjutsu that I promised, but in return, the time will be doubled."** Kyuubi replied with a growing smirk on her face, one that Naruto found irritating to no end.

"...what kind of Kinjutsu?" the masked blond asked, curious, but still apprehensive about her stakes. Losing was bad enough, but doubling it just for a few techniques? They had better be fucking destructive or incredibly rare, or he wasn't agreeing to anything.

"**Kinjutsu that would have even **_**you**_** drooling over them, Naruto-sama."**

The blond narrowed his eyes at her, before nodding his head slightly, before trying, and failing, to delve himself deep into his mind in order to drown out the happy laughter of the women beside him, though he found it oddly amusing that she could become so happy over something so, little.

"**Well, then, as per the agreement you made with me, and lost, I might add, you will be sleeping with **_**me**_** for the next month, and their will be not a single complaint from you."** She stated with her grin growing wider due to satisfaction, even as the blond next to her sighed in exasperation.

The blond's name was Naruto Namikaze, a 'civilian' from Konohagakure. Or at least, he was when he left. Currently, the kid was a S-ranked threat in both Iwa and Ame, as well as having a flee on sight order from Konoha, though he _didn't _have a shinobi rank. The redhead was far more of a threat than him, however, considering she was the one that happily, and with a great deal if glee, leveled most of Iwagakure, all on the orders of the blond _child_ walking at her side. Though it was debated if he was actually a child, let alone even _human_. They were an infamous pair, utterly destroying anyone or anything stupid enough to piss them off. An example was the fifty mile wide crater that used to be Iwagakure.

Amegakure got off easier, though their supposed 'shinobi god' was killed off by Naruto. And this was the same 'god 'that killed of 'Salamander' Hanzo! The rest of the Shinobi Nations didn't know just what kind of monster this kid had to be to kill of a supposed 'god', but they sure as hell prayed the pair didn't come_ anywhere_ near their villages, because whenever they entered one, shinobi or otherwise, something always pissed one of them off. They'd leveled half a dozen other villages and cities already!

As such, Kumogakure's Jounin prayed to any and all known Kami that the kid and his bloodthirsty pet kitsune didn't decide to add Kumo to their ever growing list of places that pissed them off and were reduced to nothing but rubble.

Stopping several feet away, Naruto studied the nervous and severely sweating Jounin, before turning to Kyuubi and tilting his head towards them. She inclined her head to him in a silent agreement, before a bloodthirsty and absoulutly vicious grin made its way across her face. This only served to scare the poor Jounin even more, and they visibly trembled as the pair of kitsune edged closer. After all, who the hell wanted to be anywhere near these pair of psychos?

Around the shinobi nations, a fishnet and trench coat wearing Kunoichi with a dango addiction, a man with bandages around his face and carrying a massive two handed sword on his back, a red haired girl with a large gourd filled with sand, as well as the golden eyed women currently training her to use a sword, all began having sneezing fits, before wondering who was talking about them.

Gulping heavily before praying to Kami mentally, one of them stepped forward and blocked the path of the kitsune, before stammering out a sentence to them.

"P-please s-st-stat y-your b-business in K-Ku-Kumogakure?"

The pair of kitsune stopped briefly, before a single, whispered word had the Jounin fleeing inside their village to frantically report to their Kage.

"Niibi."

Naruto simply chuckled to himself as they took off like bats out of hell, and the small grin on his face, hidden by his mask, developed into a feral smirk as he though about all the fun he could have in this village.

'I wonder, just what kind of rare techniques do they have? Konoha, Ame, and Iwa all had forbidden scrolls, filled with their villages rare and unique Kinjutsu. If Kumo is no different, I think I'll 'borrow' their scroll for a while, he he he.' The blond though in glee, even as he cheerfully made his way into village of Kumogakure.

Market District, Kumogakure

Yugito Nii, age fourteen, one of Kumo's strongest Jounin, and Jinchuriki of the Niibi-no-Nekomata, was **not** having a good day.

No. Scratch that.

She was fucking pissed as hell, and the next idiot to try and feel her up was going to be castrated.

**Slowly. **

With an apple peeler.

This was the fifth time this morning that some asshole had tried to get her in the sack, and she was quickly growing tired of it.

The other Jounin she was grouped with cared little for her, and regarded her with contempt because of her body housing the Niibi. She was only promoted to Jounin because despite her being worthy of the position, having their Jinchuriki at the forefront of their forces would show of their strength, and allow for them to be contacted regularly for outside missions. The civilians hated her because of the demon, and she didn't have any friends because of their fear of her, or their own precognitive opinions of her that she disagreed with. _Highly._

Well, except for the pair of nice old ladies that owned the old ramen stand. Both of them had been around long before she was born, and they knew about her status as a Jinchuriki. Despite this, however, they had both treated her with kindness and respect, and treated her as a person instead of a weapon of or incarnation of her demon. Not only that, but they were kind enough to allow her residency at their housing complex, and despite the buildings old age, so she at least had a roof over her head.

However, she both thanked and cursed the Neko in her body for a few of the 'advantages', it had given her. The heightened senses were a plus as they helped her survive, but she found her self a bit, agitated, that she would purr if certain parts of her throat or ears were scratched. Her two Oba-chan's found it adorable, but still, it irritated her to no end. The heat cycles she also received were cursed as well, but at least they weren't painful as they replaced her normal periods. However, the one thing she really hated was the mixing of the Demon's chakra and her own, which while giving her a capacity that was far above just about anyone in her rank, this made her mature more rapidly than most of the other kunoichi her age. As she was an, 'early bloomer', she earned the ire and jealousy of her fellow females, from her own age group to even the older, more experienced women, while growing out and gaining curves in all the places it counted.

Long, blond hair was pulled back into a tight braid at the back of her neck, reaching down to her hips, while her Kumo headband was tied proudly to her forehead, even if it was a mixed blessing. Her eyes were slanted, just like a cats, and held emerald eyes with a pitch-black slit for a pupil, the only outwards appearance that showed she was a Jinchuriki. She wore dark green, camo pants that hugged at her hips but flared out along her legs, both hiding and enhancing them. Tapped to her left thigh was a kunai and shuriken pouch, and a pair of supply pouches were attached at her waist. She wore a tight mesh shirt that reached her elbows, over which a black muscle shirt rested.

She traveled through the market place restlessly, her mind mulling over some of the strange rumors she been hearing, even as her body walked on autopilot towards her Oba-chan's ramen stand for lunch. They served Ramen, dango, and one of her other loves besides seafood ramen, Sushi. Apparently about the rumors, their was a person from Konoha that had nearly obliterated Iwagakure off the map, as well as slaughtering a nin from Ame that was though to be a god. Not only that, but the rumors said he was a Jinchuriki, one that was a **hell** of a lot stronger than she was. And this person was younger than her. Unfortunately for her, she was too caught up in her thoughts to notice as an armored hand clapped its way across her mouth before she lost consciousness...

Some time later.

When she came too, she found her arms and legs bound with steel shackles, thought they pulsed regularly with blue seals.

'Niibi! Wha-what the hell happened?! Why am I bound?!'

"**I caught the scent of humans, possibly ANBU class shinobi. I was more intent on eradicating the paralysis and sleeping gas in your lungs first, than finding out the identities of your abductors."** her demon replied, even as she continued her work, rapidly burning off the gasses in her blood to bring her back to full combat form.

Opening her eyes, Yugito immediately tried to distance herself from the several male ANBU members grinning at her lecherously, even as they began removing bits of their armor.

"Well, would you look a that. The little demon bitch woke up. Oh well, it'll be a lot more fun if your screaming while we put that, body of yours, to good use."

Yugito immediately paled at what they were talking about, as desperately tried breaking her binds, and when that didn't work, she tried drawing on the Niibi's chakra for more strength, only to feel even more afraid as she couldn't get a drop of it.

"Having difficulties? Those cuffs on your arms aren't just to hold you, their like sponges, absorbing all of the chakra they can without killing you. Not only that, but they've got five elemental seals draw on them, so your access to your demon's chakra is disrupted. Your as helpless as a normal women now." Before they laughed loudly as she continued her desperate struggle to escape her binds. Even as they tore her cloths away, or cutting away as they had to for her mesh shirt, she pleaded for them to stop. They didn't, and it wasn't until they had pried her legs apart and one of them was only a few inches away from taking her virginity that she finally broke down and began sobbing, even as the rest of them grinned down at her in sadistic amusement

"Don't worry, It'll only hurt until were done with you. Such a shame that you have such a hot body. After all, with the way you act, your only begging to be fucked. we also already put up sound nullifying seals, so scream all you want for help, but no one's going to co.." The rest of his sentence ended in a gurgle as a foot long machete whistled through the air and imbedded itself into the right side of his neck, nearly to its hilt. The dying ANBU's hands tried making their way up towards his throat, even as bloody foam bubbled from his lips, before streaming down his mouth as he collapsed in a wide-eyed heap, his body giving a few twitches before he died.

Turning her head in the direction the weapon was thrown, Yugito felt her eyes widen in disbelief, as well as a bit of hope as she was greeted to the sight of a black-clad blond with a blood spattered mask, and a voluptuous ,crimson haired women wearing a black kimono with a gold dragon spiraling its way around her body. The blonds arm was extended, so she assumed he was the one who threw the curved blade. It was the tails and ears that they possessed that had her slightly worried, however. The blond had black ears and four tails, tipped with gold, while the Mature redhead had crimson ears and nine tails, but hers were also tipped with gold, even as they whipped behind her in agitation.

"What are you doing? Rape of a fellow shinobi, especially a kunoichi, is a crime punishable by execution if found guilty. Do you have a death wish?" voiced the red head in anger, even as her smaller partner stayed silent.

"It's none of your business, bitch, but since your buddy killed our commander, I think we'll take our payment out of your body. A slut like you would probably love it."

The mocking grin on the fans face died immediately, and terror showed on his face as the blond not only exploded with killing intent, but chakra began leaking from him in waves, before it began swirling around him in a deadly vortex, even as his tails lashed out behind him, gouging trenches in the buildings and grounds around him.

"Slut?" the enraged, but dead sounding blond asked quietly, even as his voice cut threw them like a storm of kunai

"For an insult like that against one of my beloved one's, I'll send you to hell. Hold this for me, would you, Kyuubi-chan?" replied the blond as he reached up with a gloved hand to detach his mask, before gently placing it into the hands of a_ very_ nervous Kyuubi.

"The name's Naruto Namikaze. Remember it when the Shinagami asks who sent you to hell." the blond replied with a voice of ice, before lifting his head up, and glaring at them with a pair of blood red eyes with black slits, a direct match to those of the women next to him, those his were filled with a deep promise of pain and death. His lips were spread in a grimace, with a hint of fangs showing. He cracked his fingers into claws as he approached the now trembling ANBU, before giving them their last words.

"Scream for me, would you?" Even as he blurred towards them, an audible shing resonating from his back as he drew two of his three of his remaining machete's.

Kyuubi simply ignored their screams of bloody murder as her master tore the would-be rapists apart, before kneeling down in front of the trembling girl they had tried assaulting. Reaching down and applying some pressure, Kyuubi easily tore the shackles into scrape iron, but raised an eyebrow as the girl ignored her in favor of watching _her_ blond, a light blush gracing her cheeks as she watched the slaughter that the blond commenced on her defense. Within less than a minute, when their was nothing left of the bastards but pieces of flesh and an alleyway splattered with blood, and a much calmer Naruto made his way over towards Kyuubi and the girl. His face was flecked with blood, while his vest had splashes on it, his arms covered up to the elbow in blood, even as it dripped steadily from his claws. His eyes had returned to their normal frigid blue, while his fangs had retracted and his normal passive face replaced his previous scowl. As he approached, Naruto quietly spoke to Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi-chan, would you mind getting the Niibi for me? We need to have a little, chitchat."

"**Of course, Naruto-sama."**

Turning to the girl, the redhead kneeled in front of her and spoke quietly and soothingly, not wishing to spook the girl.

"**Little one, this is important."** Even as Yugito turned her attention to the kitsune, Naruto began making hand seals, before stopping after several dozen, his right hand glowing with red chakra.

"**Naruto-sama is going to strengthen and maintain your seal, as well as, altering it a bit. It will allow you easier access to your tenants chakra, as well as allowing her some, 'freedom.' The final ability is that it will alter your genetic code to that of a demon's, so you'll be a neko demon like Niibi. How well do the two of you, get along?"** She questioned lightly.

"My Name is Y-Yugito, and Ni-Niibi is very kind to me. She allows me all the access to her chakra that I want. She also gives me advice, and does her best to look out for me. She is, one of the few people in this village that I could say that, I honestly care about."

"**Excellent then. This seal's advantages are numerous, but as I said about the Niibi's 'freedom', she will be given an actual physical body, and will be allowed to be free of your body, in a way. She will be still sealed to you, but she'll be able to see the outside world again. Do you want this? Once the seal is modified, it can't be undone without killing you. Not only that, but is will cause your body a lot of pain. Its your choice. What will you do?"**

Looking up at the blond next to the older women, Yugito nodded, trusting her saviors. Bring his had back, Naruto thrust it into her stomach, (Kumo Jinchuriki: Youki Nekomata ShikiFuin: Fuin!)Clouds power of human sacrifice: Demon Cat Death Seal: Seal! echoing from his lips as he slammed his gloved hand into Yugito's stomach, and displaced an enormous amount of chakra into the older blond's body. The effects were immediate as a large blue seal spread across Yugito's stomach, before glowing a blood red and mutating into an even more complex array, and then Yugito began screaming her head off.

The poor girl had never felt such pain, and it felt as if fire was running through her veins and she was being flayed alive, even as electricity tried to liquify her insides by chairbroiling them. She screamed louder as more pain filtered to the base of her spine and her head, before bloody, tearing sounds occurred as the pain increased. The pain was incredible, undescribable, and her screams were doing wonders for Naruto's sensitive ears. As her volume increased, the blond had enough. Grabbing her head with his free hand, he pulled the pain filled girl flush up against his body, while holding her head against the left side of his bare neck.

"Bite me!" He ordered in an agitated voice. "It will help you with the pain, and I won't have to listen to you screaming, I'm losing my concentration!"

Yugito's tear streaming eyes stared up at the blond as she screamed louder. Naruto's eye twitched before shouting at her with his killing intent behind it.

"BITE ME!"

It worked, and a terrified Yugito immediately latched onto his neck in a state of panic, naruto's killing intent finally scaring her enough to sink her new fangs into the crook of his neck, and she felt her mouth flood with his blood, his veins punctured by her frighted bite. Naruto was relieved when her screamed died nearly immediately after she latched to his neck. He felt nothing more that a pinprick of pain from her bite, but ignored it in favor of savoring the feeling of his ears healing from the damage they had received from her screams.

However, even as her screams died down to a meek muffle because of her position, Yugito felt her eyes close half way as a blush slowly grew across her cheeks. Naruto ignored her in favor of diverting his attention to her seal, but Kyuubi knew exactly what the little hussie was doing, even if it was only subconsciously, before she felt a red battle aura form around her as she ground her teeth together in anger, even as she continued to glare at the little bitch that dared to take her Naruto-sama first.

**She **was the one bound to him. **She** was the one who tried to tempt him to the 'fun side' of death and destruction, but was enslaved to him. **She **was the one who had an interest in him first, and there was no way in the nine levels of Hell, the demon world of Makai, or even Hild-sama's _Judgment_ that would keep her from taking **her** Naruto-sama **first**! Sharing was fine, but she would be the one to have the greatest hold of his heart before she would share him with any other women. This, Yugito, wasn't worthy of her future mates affection, and until she was, she wouldn't allow her to do anything with her master.(Possessive, ain't she?)

Yugito's current state of mind was different, but that could be attributed to the blood filling her mouth. However, she'd swallowed it in order to save herself from choking, but said action had an interesting, affect, on the resident female demon carrier. Because of the demonic chakra running through her body, the modifications she had undergone having a demon sealed into her had giving her several other demonic traits, one of which was a taste for blood. However, since demon blood was much more, potent, than human blood, and because of Naruto's young age, he was still a virgin. Virgin blood was a different sensation in itself, having nearly the greatest flavor of any kind of blood, and because of these conditions, poor, poor Yugito was treated to a triple whammy of the pleasure she could receive from tasting blood.

'K-kami! His blood! F-fucking hell, its soooo good!' Yugito nearly purred to herself as her eyes clouded over and she nearly lost herself in the extasy of tasting his blood clouded her mind, and her body began subconsciously to show its interest in the blond she leaned against the male in front of her, mostly by purring in contentment and releasing her pheromones to, entice the much stronger male. She was completely lost in her instincts for blood, mating, and keeping the blond male to herself, but Naruto simply sat up against a wall in confusion. Here are his various reasons.

**1.** The Niibi container looked to be on the verge of heaven, a huge outcry from her earlier pain filled screams.

**2.** Even after the seal had settled and she had stopped screaming, she still kept her fangs buried in his neck, as well as latching her arms around his neck possessively, and her naked body had molded itself into his own.

**3.** Not only had she now situated herself into a comfortable position on his lap and chest, as well as forcing his back up against a wall, she was suitably grinding her hips down into his own, and was continuing to purr into his neck.

**4.** He didn't know what the hell was going on, but besides what she was doing, her scent had changed slightly. She smelled like a demon neko, but their was a sweet, nearly _spicy _scent mixed in with it. It confused him because it was making his own Kitsune instincts go haywire, as well as interesting thoughts about her on her hands and knees, panting and sweating, while he was positioned behind her in an older, stronger form, his fangs sunk into her neck as she screamed out in extasy for him to go faster...

Meh. Whatever. He didn't know what the thoughts meant, but he had places to go and things to do, so he couldn't sit here for ever. Grabbing the girls ponytail at the back of her neck, naruto gave a sharp tug to get her to stop biting him, but after several seconds, she remained latched onto his neck. Feeling his eye twitch, he looked to Kyuubi for help, but simply opted to stare blankly at the fuming, female kitsune who had an enormous battle aura swarming around herself, grinding her fangs together as she glared at the purring cat girl in his lap.

He mouthed a 'help me', but felt his twitch re-appear as Kyuubi turned around and crossed her arms under chest, a pout on her face. Growling deep in his throat as she ignored him, he turned back towards the girl and used one of his tactics that was extremely affective against Kyuubi.

Tilting his head down and placing his mouth near her throat, he gently ran his tongue from her collarbone, up her neck, gliding over her jugular vein, and ending at her cheek. The effects were immediate, as the girls eyes dilated immediately as she gasped, before she jerked away from his neck, even as he watched in amusement as her face became inflamed. He would have removed her from her position, but raised an eyebrow as she dove back to his neck, her tongue lapping at the small trickle of blood that escaped from her bite. Her tongue was oddly rough, like that of a cats, the wounds smoked slightly as they closed and healed.

"How do you feel?" Naruto questioned. She gave no response, simply opting to stare at him with glossy eyes and a satisfied smile, even as her new ears and tail twitched lazily.

"My name is Naruto. And you are?..." The blond tried again, as he hadn't learned her name yet.

"Yugito, Naruto-sama." The girl replied with a content voice. Both Naruto's and Kyuubi's eye twitched at that, Naruto's from annoyance, Kyuubi's from anger at someone _else _calling him that.

"Kyuubi-chan, would you mind, retrieving the Niibi for me? I have a few questions to ask her."

Nodding her head, Kyuubi thrust her clawed hand through Yugito's forehead, before retracting her hand back, a black haired women grasped by the wrist come with it. She had deep blue eyes with black slits for pupils, and a pair of black furred kitty ears perched on her head with several blue strips running through them, while two long, black with blue stripped tails waved lazily behind her. She wore a dark blue kimono, though its sleeves had been shortened to her biceps, displaying a fair amount of white, porcelain skin. Her forearms were covered with thin, black, leather gauntlets and gloves with arcane symbols carved into them, as well as small steel rings that ran the lengths of them as added protection. She had sandals similar to Kyuubi's, while she lightly held a massive naginta staff in her left hand.

Its handle length was about seven feet long, and was the color of bleached ivory. The naginta's blade was a foot wide, half an inch thick, and a little bit longer than a foot and a half. It was wrapped in blue bandages in a double helix pattern, while small, red seals glowed softly along the length of the cloth. However, unlike a normal curved blade, its was shape was that of a katana's blade, while on its blunted side, ten needle-like spikes jutted out, each about two inches long. Blinking slowly, Niibi looked up towards the Kyuubi, before giving off a girlish squeal of delight before launching herself at the poor kitsune in a glomp. Naruto and Yugito simply opted to sweadrop at the scene.

"**Kyuubi-hime! Its so good to see you again! Where in the world have you been?!"** the giddy neko asked, even as Kyuubi grimaced and smiled shakily at her 'friend' though she believed the real term was 'psycho stalker with a mature women and lesbian fetish.', considering the girl was consistently in heat and would fuck anyone at the drop of a hat, but had recently set her sights on her, and had been pursuing her for decades. Kyuubi still had no idea what the hell it was about her that had turned her friends attention to her, but it was cute, slightly, if a bit insufferable at times.

"Niibi-chan, may I speak to you for a bit? There are several things I would like to know about Kumo." The neko nodded before following him to the end of the alley before they began to converse quietly, even as Kyuubi began talking to Yugito, unsealing several sets of new cloths for the girl to wear as they spoke.

Several minutes a content Naruto followed by a happy Niibi, even as Kyuubi smiled at him, while Yugito kept her face tilted to the ground, her face flaming in embarrassment from the conversation she had with the Kitsune, relating to her actions concerning her sealing. To say she was mortified at what she done would be an understatement. Walking from the alley, the group of demon's and containers made their way towards the ramen stand Yugito was headed for originally, leaving behind a blood splattered alleyway full of the carcasses of Yugito's near-rapists.

The place was run by a pair of kindly old women, twin sisters who had been living in the village for decades. They were also the one's who had provided her with food and shelter for the majority of her life, and always had a kind smile for her when she visited. Sitting down, Yugito happily ordering several bowels of shrimp ramen, while the Niibi ordered the same as her container before leaning her naginta against the left wall before sitting. Naruto ordered several Miso ramen, while Kyuubi ordered hers in beef flavor. Their order was the Niibi on the far left stool near the stalls wall, Yugito next, Naruto to her right, and the Kyuubi to his right.

The orders were taken, though the two women glanced nervously at the two older women and child with animal parts, thinking it was most likely some kind of obscure bloodline, but figured if Yugito knew them, then their was nothing to worry about. The Yen signs dancing in their eyes at the amount of ramen ordered also helped their opinions of the group as well. Not only that, but it brought smiles to their faces to see Yugito actually happy, with a genuine smile on her face as she chatted and laughed as she conversed with the group. They also noticed the sneaky looks she flicked towards the blond next to her, and they had a sneaking suspicion that little Yugito had began noticing the opposite sex. The blond seemed perfect for her, considering the ease at which he conversed with her and the way the connected with one another, even as they devoured their ramen at insane speeds, though the blond seemed faster than her, as he had six bowls gone when Yugito finished her second one, even as they ordered more.

Yugito felt completely content, and felt that her day couldn't get any better that it was now.

"Hey, Yugito-chan, You wanna go on a date with me? I promise it will be worth your while."

Her happy day had just died a horrible, flaming death, and a disgusted Yugito turned around, only to come face to face with the other bain of her life, Kaze Fugushi. He was seventeen, had a bishonen look to his face and was one of the most popular shinobi in the village when it cam to civilian women. He was Jonin ranked, as well as a notorious flirt, and women flocked to him.

Yugito hated his guts.

"What do you want, Kaze?" Yugito nearly snarled at him.

"Aww, that hurts, Yugito-chan." The man replied with a pout, before a charming smile spread across his face, though it only disgusted the female Jinchuriki further.

"You seem to be in a bad mood, Yugito-chan. Why don't we go somewhere, and I can help make it better?" He offered.

"No Kaze, and I won't say it again." And she denied. Turning back to her meal, Yugito tried to ignore the man, as she knew that he could have any women in the village he desired, but continued to seek her.

Neko demon's were very, _active_, and though it was rare, there were stories of female Neko's mating with human males, and ended up killing their partners because of exhaustion from trying to keep up with the females energy. Considering that she had the Niibi-no-Neko, the strongest two-tails of the tailed demons, and her being a neko demoness, the village naturally knew she had gained some of her abilities. Many of the males had believed she may have inherited the consistently in-heat quality, and it had landed her the unwanted stereo-type as a 'sex-kitten'. They hadn't said it to her face, but her enhanced hearing had herd it muttered far to many times to her liking, and because of the label, she knew the only thing Kaze wanted form her was **not** a healthy, stable relationship.

However, her thoughts were interrupted when he placed a hand on her right shoulder, before drawing it along her shoulder in a enticing caress, before whispering in her ear.

"Come on, Yugito-chan. I'll make it worth your while. It will be a lot of, _fun_."

Yugito tensed at his words, memories of her assault earlier coming to mind, and she began to hyperventilate in fear as the blood drained from her face from the memories. Taking her shivering and trembling as 'happiness'(he thinks), Kaze leaned towards her cheek to continue, before freezing as he felt the coldness of a sharp, steel blade touching his throat. Gulping as he looked to his right, Kaze felt his eyes widened as the blond child that had taken a seat next to Yugito calmly finished his ramen off with his right hand, while his left held the black, curved handle of a foot long, black steel machete, its blades edge placed over his throat, while the arm remained straight and calm.

Setting his bowl down quietly after finished off the broth, Naruto turned towards the annoyance that wouldn't let him eat in peace. Kaze felt himself sweat as a pair of deep blue eyes bored into his own, the pitch black slits for pupils they held giving him a terrified feeling, even as the glacial quality eyes froze him to the spot with the subtlety of a sledgehammer to the face. They seemed to glare at him in annoyance, even if the boy stared at him with a deadpan face, though a sliver of distaste had bled through.

"I believe she told you she wasn't interested. If you persist to annoy her with your idiotic insistence, the consequences will be, _dire_." Naruto's tone was as flat, but some annoyance had seemed through into it, though it continued to drive home the point that he would brook no argument. After all, if the blond threatened you, he meant it. Kyuubi knew that if Kaze continued he was going to die. Naruto would kill him simply for interrupting his lunch, though the reason know was that and for him annoying the female Jinchuriki.

She knew he was already thinking ahead about how she would be a usefully ally in the future, and helping her with this pest would be a benefit to them. The resulting slaughtering of this foolish man would stake their position in this village, as well as getting Yugito and Niibi on their side. And easy way to kill three birds with one stone. Much as she hated it, she also knew they would take an interests in her blond, but she would relent, simply because she knew that the blond would need more than one women in his life to help heal the scars his village had given him because of their hatred. However, first and foremost, they would only be women _she_ approved of, before she would allow _any_ of them to pursue her future mate.

She smiled slightly as the arrogant shinobi challenged her master, before they both walked outside, she and the others following, as well as the ramen stand owners. Within minutes a crowd had gathered, most of the women cheering for Kaze. It was boost to her ego that the women would soon turn to her mate because of his strength, but she was the one who got him _first_, even as many small mini-her's started dancing in her mind, screaming for her Naruto to beat the crap out of the idiot, before the mini's thoughts turned at what he would be able to do once he was older, considering that kitsune were easily excited after battles. Standing with her arms crossed under her considerable bosom, she watched silently for the slaughter to come.

Smirking to himself at what he believed was an easy victory, Kaze quietly studied the blond in front of him for several moments, before once again coming to the conclusion that the boy would be no threat to himself whatsoever. The kid may be able to handle weapons, but he seemed no stronger than the average Genin.

"Sorry kid, but I'm one of the strongest Jounin in Kumogakure. You don't really stand a chance against me, so I'll go easy on you. Break a few bones and make you bleed, but you won't die. Hell, I'll even be generous, you can have the first shot before I beat you into the ground!"

Naruto simple narrowed his eyes at the arrogant tone, before it and the slight frown he had faded back into his blank mask. Kaze simply goaded the blond again.

"Well? What'cha waiting for, blonde. Hit me!"

He got a backhanded fist to the face for the insult, curtsy of a blank faced, but very irritated fox boy. Spinning on his foot to the left, Naruto buried his right fist and his knee into Kaze's gut, forcing the Jounin to cough up blood. The crow was shocked, as all they had seen was a blond blur slam into Kaze before the man stated coughing up blood. Brining his buried knee backward before kneeling on it, Naruto bent back until his right hand was used as a stabilizer, before slamming his left foot into Kaze's jaw. Twisting around as he pivoted on his hand, Naruto replaced his right hand with his left as a pillar as he retracted his left food, before repeating the process as he slammed his right foot up into Kaze's jaw for a second time. The speed that he'd executed the attacks had sequenced them into doing double the damage, and an audible crack echoed as Naruto shattered the mans's jaw. Said man was sent rocketing upwards from the force of the hits, even as naruto spun himself around on his foot and hand until he was standing again, before flexing his legs and flying up after him.

Reappearing several feet above the dazed Jonin, Naruto sent him rocket back towards the ground with a vicious overhead axe kick to the back, and he smirked slightly as the man screamed in pain as he shattered his spine, before it was cut off as Kaze slammed head first into the streets concrete. The resulting crash resulted in large amounts of dust and rock to scatter up in a large cloud. Naruto hung in the air for a moment, before plummeting to earth and landing softly on his feet. Even before the dust cleared, many of the older Kumo shinobi bulked at the damage done, before staring in horror at the calm, composed, _child_ that had killed one of their strongest Jonin with nothing more than a few Taijutsu techniques.

Kaze lay in a crater several meters deep and fifteen wide, his body mangled from the impact and whiplash he suffered from Naruto's strengths and impromptu meeting with the ground. Blood pooled around him and seeped up from the shattered concrete, even as it flowed and dripped from his mouth and torso, where his ribs had burst from his chest from the impact. Turning on his heel, Naruto calmly made his way back towards his group.

Kyuubi and Niibi both smirked in amusement, but Yugito currently had her jaw on the floor and was trying to pick it back up, but was having problems.

"Lets go, we have things to do." The blond muttered as he walked past the three demons, before they turned and followed him, ignoring the crowed of frightened individuals that parted for them like the sea.

Undisclosed location: Kumo Training ground 26

Arriving at a secluded spot with his associates and guardian in tow, Naruto addressed Kyuubi with a question.

"I would like a contract for the kitsune, Kyuubi-chan. Having the ability to summon animals to fight for me has its advantages. I suggest you do the same, Yugito-chan. Have Niibi-chan make you a neko contract. It would be an enormous help to you."

Turning back to the red haired kitsune, the blond watched silently as she bit her thumb to draw blood, before slamming her hand into the ground as she forced chakra into the summons. A large puff of smoke exploded in front of her, before a large chakra presence made itself known. Appearing from the smoke was a horse sized fox with four tails, a black eye patch over his left eye, and wearing what looked to be red and gold samurai armor, though it had been refitted to accommodate the animals body. Due to the dents and scars it contained, it was deduced he had been around for a while, perhaps several centuries, at least. Over his back lay and enormous black and gold scroll, tied t his body with several lengths of rope.

Blinking in surprise, the Kitsune turned his head towards Kyuubi before bowing his head to her as he greeted her with a respectful tone, though gravelly and deep.

"**Kyuubi-hime, its been a long time since you have summoned me. How may I be of assistance to you?"**

"This is Naruto Namikaze, a human child that I have found worth of being a summoner of our kind."

Turning himself towards the child, the Kitsune felt his single eye widen slightly in surprise. This was no human, but another kitsune! And a powerful one at that, if the youki he could feel seeping from the child's body was any indication.

"**You may have and interesting amount of youki,**_** brat**_**, but you don't seem like much. What's so special about you that you could even **_**dream**_** about signing your name on our contract?"** Questioned the fox in a scathing tone, obviously unimpressed with Naruto.

Kyuubi felt herself pale slightly at his words, but before she could warn him, she shut her mouth as Naruto's killing intent spiked. The kitsune was worse off, as he was given the brunt of it as the blond focused his now red eyes into the Kitsune's own. Naruto glared at him as he leaked more killing intent as he approached, and wisps of red chakra had began circling him, ans the kitsune noted with some slight apprehension that the grass had began to wither and die where ever he stepped.

"Worthy?" the blond questioned lightly, but it was scary enough to have even Hild-sama shaking in her boots.

"Why am I worthy, you ask? Because you arrogant, stuck up fool, while you Hive Kyuubi-chan respect because she stronger than you, you immediately looked down on others who are weaker than you. Kyuubi-chan has told me a great deal about your kind, that you are the strongest clan of Demon animals in all of Makai, and are the most influencing within your own netherworld. It seems she was mistaken, however, if this is the way you kitsune treat other species. You _disgust_ me, and right now, the kitsune are no more than a worthless summon to me. Because of your actions, I no longer have an interest in forming a contract with this clan, and I hope to find another one that has, better manners. This contract will be sighed, but I won't be summoning any kitsune until I believe your kind have succeed to garner my interest again. As to the reason I was chosen to sign the contract?

Kyuubi-chan is bound to me for the rest of eternity. Even in death it can't be broken. She is for all intents and purposes my slave, and has been since I was a six year old, _human,_ child when I bound her to myself, far tighter than even the ShikiFuin seal could have done, considering its job was to do the same but kill her when I died as well. She however has respect for others, she is courteous, and has manners, unlike _you_. Please, tell the clan as well when your sent back, that you just insulted the next leader for your kind. Kyuubi-chan wanted me to be the strongest kitsune, but I have a new desire. I will be a warrior with out equal, no matter what it takes, and I'll kill Kami himself if he gets in my way. Goodbye."

And with such a parting comment, Naruto slammed his gloved fist into the terrified kitsune head, vanishing him in a puff of smoke. He turned to Kyuubi as she held the red and gold summoning scroll, before unraveling it with a small click and laying it before his feet. He knelt light in the grass, before biting his thumb , letting the blood flow before beginning to sign his name. She had given him the scroll meekly, with a subdued posture, remembering his words to the kitsune that he had sent back after its summons.

"The kitsune clan has become arrogant it seems, due to your absence, They are not as you told me, Kyuubi-chan. However, my views about you have not changed, and are far different than that of how I will see the kitsune from now on. You have been with me since my birth, since my first day taking breath in this world, even if you tried to use me, at first."

She flinched at that memory, considering that because of it, despite how much he trusted her, he wasn't going to forget that event anytime soon. However, she filed the thoughts away for later as he continued.

"However, the kitsune you summoned disregarded me immediately, despite _your_ blessing. _That_ is what irritated me. Until the clan learns to respect others and not to be so arrogant, you will be the only kitsune I will bother to have contact with."

Finishing with the scroll, Naruto tossed it back to her, where she rolled it back up with a soft click, before it vanished in a puff of smoke.

"**As you wish, Naruto-sama. And, I am sorry for how he treated you. He was one of my best soldiers. I expected more respect from him because of my declaration, but it seems that..."**

She had hoped that having the kitsune clan on hand as summons would raise his opinion of them, and by proxy, herself. However, because of her idiotic subordinate, his first meeting with others of her kind had given him an inaccurate impression of her kind, and he may begin to drift from her because of this.

"Its fine." The blond replied to her, before watching with interest as the Niibi repeated the same process as Kyuubi had several minutes ago, and a larger plum of smoke engulfed the field.

As the dust cleared, a massive, pure white one-tailed cat stood on its hunches, a large black and blue scroll tied to its back, before it yawned and waved an enormous paw in greeting to Niibi.

"**Hikari, I've summoned you because I found a worthy kitten that bears **_**much**_** promise."**

Nodding her head slightly, the neko leaned he head down slightly towards Yugito, before sniffing at her cautiously, before smiling slightly with a large, cheshire grin as she nodded her head.**"She's perfect, Niibi-sama. This little kitten will go far with our support. You have permission to summon us at anytime you need us, child."** She nodded to Niibi, before blinking in confusion when the women pointed to her right.

Looking over, she felt herself gulp as she stared into the eyes a similar shade of her own, but missing the warmth and kindness she had. No child should have such eyes, one's that had seen such horrors and hardships that it froze you to your core. She sniffed at him as well, before recoiling in horror.

"**So young, and yet, your filled with so much pain. I do not know why Niibi-sama wished for you to be able to summon us, but by all means, please do so. I hope that in the future, we neko's will be able to help you with your pain. I will tell the rest of the clan about the two of you, Naruto-no-kitsune, discipline of Kyuubi-sama, and you as well Yugito-no-neko, discipline of Niibi-sama. I expect great things from the two of you, and I bid you both farewell."** And she vanished in a puff of smoke.

Both Jinchuriki signed their names after she vanished, before Niibi rolled the scroll up with a click, vanishing it with a burst of blue fire. Nodding his thanks to Niibi for use of the neko summoning contract, Naruto walked back towards Kyuubi before speaking to her quietly for several minutes, before he vanished in a puff of red smoke. Even when Yugito asked where the blond had gone, she was humored with a predatory grin from the Kyuubi, and a sadistic look in her eyes that scared the both of them out of their wits. She laughed lightly at the look on their faces, before telling them to follow as she sauntered away from the training area.

Kumogakure Gates

Even as Yugito waited nervously for her new friend to return, Both Kyuubi and Niibi animatedly discussing something of interest to themselves, but, she felt herself grow curios as an occasional giggle made its way from them. It wasn't until Niibi and exploded with laughter and fell to the ground as she held her sides that she finally asked. When they turned to her, she felt herself whimper slightly in fear and panic as they both sprouted enormous grins, and their eyes held both mischief and vengeance. She also felt herself squeak in sunrise when Naruto simply shimmered in front of her, appearing out of thin air as he held his left hand in a single seal she had never seen before. And their was also a sadistic smile on his face as he leisurely made his way towards the gate, Kyuubi in tow as she waved goodbye to both Yugito and Niibi. However, the blond stopped just short of it, before turning towards Yugito, his white and red mask half way to his face.

"You should have no more, problems, with this village. Your Kage was an idiot for allowing your treatment to go unpunished, and I made it _very_ clear to him about the consequences of any actions taken against you or the Niibi. So there should be no problems. However, if there are, pleases, feel free to send me a message detailing it. I'll come back, and teach this village why you do _not_ antagonize an irritated kitsune. Goodbye, Yugito-chan. Let us hope that we meet again someday."

Turning around, the blond continued his journey from Kumo, Kyuubi following him sedately.

"W-Wait!"

And he was promptly stopped by a panicking Yugito as she sped of towards them. Even as he turned around once again, he felt one eyebrow raise slightly in interest at her state of being, from the downcast face and slight blush gracing her cheeks, and the armored boot that dug shyly into the gravel road, Yugito's hands behind her back.

"U-um, my mother died giving birth to me. However, she was praised as one of our strongest and bravest shinobi, due to her Genin exam. Our exam consists of a show of bravery, in order to secure our rank. My mother killed a tiger with her bare hands, and later created a pair earrings from her fangs. They are, the only thing I have of my mother, and their precious to me."

Bringing her folded hands from behind her back, she presented a several inch long ivory fang, with a small holed drilled through its base, where a black hoop with a small, needled clasp attached through it.

"I-I, um, I would like for you to, um, I would like for you to have this. Its one of her earrings that she wore until her death, and I would for you to have it, as, thanks, for um, helping me, and protecting me from those men that tried to..."she mumbled off at the end, but gasped as a leather clad hand gently fell over her own, before Naruto's fingers curled around the earring before pulling it away.

She felt herself heat up even more after seeing his face, a small smile on his face as he nodded to her. he brought the fang up near his ear, before speaking t her in a gentle, grateful voice.

"Thank you, Yugito-chan, for this gift. I know how hard it is to part with something like this, something so momentous, and I will treasure it always."

He ran his right hand along the length of his right ear, before a small flare of chakra attached it halfway up his ear, the small hole he had made for it smoking as it healed over, sealing the gift to his body. Turning around once more, Naruto re-attached his blood splattered mask with a small click, before leaving with his guardian in tow.

"**Where to next, Naruto-sama?"**

"Kun. And we are heading towards Kirigakure." The blond piped up beside her.

"**Um, ano, Kun?!"** the female demon muttered out with shock.

"Call me with Kun, Kyuubi-chan...I prefer it, actually. Naruto-sama is becoming, annoying. We have been together for several years already, Kyuubi-chan. I believe you have earned the right to call me with some form of closeness."

"**A-as you wish, Naruto, **_**kun**_**."** Replied a somewhat startled, but secretly pleased, Kyuubi even as the both of them become disappearing blurs as they displayed speeds ANBU would be frothing at the mouth to learn.

Back with the female blond Jinchuriki, she simply stood their in a stupor, her mouth open slightly as she drooled, and she steamed in the frigid air of the mountains and her face become hot with a deep, deep blush. It was only a few seconds she stood in shock, before swooning and crumbling into a boneless heap, even as the Niibi laughed herself silly before dropping to her back, though a small blush could also be found on her face even as tears began leaking from her eyes as she continued laughing her ass off.

Yugito's last thoughts before she fainted, and Niibi's own thoughts were eerily the same.

"N-Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun is _hot_ when he smiles."

Ayame Ichiraku (Naruto) (Requested. Chapter 3)

Hinata Hyuuga (Naruto) (Requested. Chapter 3)

Princess Yuki/Koyuki (Naruto-First Movie) (Requested. Chapter 3)

Anko Mitarashi (Naruto) (Requested. Chapter 3)

Kurenai Yuhi (Naruto) (Requested. Chapter 3)

Female Haku (Naruto) (Requested. Chapter 3)

Shion (Naruto- fourth movie) (Requested. Chapter 3)

Yakumo (Naruto) (Requested. Chapter 3)

Isaribi (Naruto) (Requested. Chapter 3)

Hana Inuzuka (Naruto) (Requested. Chapter 3)

Sabaku No Temari (Naruto) (Requested. Chapter 3)

Tayuya (Naruto) (Requested. Chapter 3)

Shizune (Naruto) (Requested. Chapter 3)

Tsunade (Naruto) (Requested. Chapter 3)

Yugao Uzuki (Naruto) (Requested. Chapter 3)

Kin Tsuchi (Naruto) (Requested. Chapter 3)

Sasami Fuuma (Naruto) (Requested. Chapter 3)

Karin (Naruto) (Requested. Chapter 3)

Hanabi Hyuuga (Naruto) (Requested. Hinata's younger, spitfire sister. you don't see much of her in cannon, which makes it fun to turn her into anything for fanfiction.)

Haruna (Naruto) (Requested. princess of Greenery. Pretends to be male, and is later nearly assassinated. She request Naruto stay with her to help with her country in Canon.)

Female Sabaku no Garra (Naruto) (...sorry. It seems I have forgotten to add her to the list, seeing as she was added to the paring. As for the bio, she as psychopath hellbent on training for her 'Naruto-sama', and becoming strong enough to prove herself to him. She is also the Jinchuriki of the Ichiibi)

Konan (Naruto) (Requested...she uses paper and origami as weapons. Go look her up if you want more, I don't feel like giving a bio right now.)

Ayane (DOA) (Request. Chapter 3)

Kasumi (DOA) (Requested. The half sister of Ayane, she was brought up as a prodigy among their clan, before she left to find her missing brother. While at first Ayane hated her, they have recently come to an understanding.

Shampoo (Ranma ½) (Requested. Chapter 3)

Devil May Cry weapons. (Send what you would like, no Firearms.)

**Devil Arms- **

-_Beowulf_ (Requested. A set of light gauntlets received after killing the demon Beowulf. They provide extra strength in attacks.)

-_Nevan_ (Requested. A demonic guitar that can summon bats and control lightning, obtained by killing the demon Nevan. You can also cut enemies to ribbons with its blade.)

_-Cerberus _(Requested. A tri-pronged Nunchuck infused with the power of ice. Received after killing Cerberus)

_-Agni and Rudra the Firestorm_ (A pair of living swords that seek a host. The scimitars are a long line of individual, serrated blades instead of a single, curved blade, and can control elements. The red, fire, and the blue, wind. Received after defeating their golem owners.)

_-Alastor-_ (A living sword that controls lightning and gives its user flight abilities.)

_-Ifrit-_ (Gauntlets in the shape of demonic dragon heads that search for a worthy owner, and give them power over fire and enhancing their normal attacks.)

_Lucifer_-(A backpack like arms that can summon an infinite amount of swords for its owner to fight with.)

**Other weapons-**

_Yamato_ (Requested. A demonic katana belonging to Vergil. It can cut through nearly anything.)

_Rebellion_ (Requested. Dante's massive demonic blade. It allows him to access his devil form.)

Trish (DMC) (Requested. Chapter 3)

Seras Victoria (Hellsing) ( Requested. Chapter 3)

Female Kurama (Yu Yu Hakusho) (Very interesting...an irritation and rival against Kyuubi, perhaps?)

Gucci (Ragnarok) (Requested. Since I don't know much about her, she'll be given her own personality, thus, she'll look the same, but have O.C. personality.)

Fenris Fenrir (Ragnarok-The Manga) (The reincarnated form of the Wold God, Fenrir, who was a chained by the gods to prevent Ragnarok. After dying and being reincarnated, Fenris traveled the world seeking the reincarnated god Balder, who also died.)

Sara Irine (Ragnarok-The Manga) (One of the twelve Valkaries, she was taken and trained by them when her father tried to kill her after he killed her mother. Carries one of her families blessed swords and is adept at summons. She's darker skinned and has blond hair.)

Taki (Soul Caliber) (A kunouchi from the Fuma clan, she is in search of the legendary Soul Edge in order to destroy it, as well as avoiding her clan as they try to hunt her down for killing their leader, who was possessed by a fragment of its blade, who she killed him in order to free him.)

Tira (Soul Caliber) (Trained as an assassin since she was a young child, she eventual slaughtered the organization that raised her, and would later enter into the services of Nightmare, swearing loyalty to the Soul Edge. She's a psycho that loves killing, and uses a large, bladed ring as her weapon, and has a flock of ravens that fallow her around. She'll probably get along great with Anko.)

Ivy Valentine(Soul Caliber) ( A vengeful women that wishes to kill her monstrous father for raping her mother and causing her to have cursed blood, as well as seeking the Soul edge to kill him with. Uses a sword that has properties similar to that of bladed whips)

Talim (Soul Caliber) (A young wind shamanist from a remote village. She uses obscure weapons called elbow blades, which are similar to tonfas. Very kind, energetic, and innocent.)

Seoung Mina (Soul Caliber) (She carries around a halberd and has skills using it on par with that of Kilik, who's own skill with a staff is hard to beat. Likes having fun and is adventurous.)

Sango (Inuyasha) (Requested. A Demon exterminator, born and raised in a village that hunts down demons for a living, and many of their weapons and armor are made from the remains and bones of killed demons. Uses an enormous boomerang as her general weapon, and has a pet Niibi neko, Kirara.)

Ayame (Inuyasha) (Requested. A wolf Youki that grew up in the mountains with her clan. Has a crush on Koga in the series because he promised to marry her when she became older, but he's forgotten this, the baka.)

Kagura (Inuyasha) (Requested. A female wind demon that works for Naraku, as well as being on of his incarnations. She can throw around tornados and wind blades with a flick of her fan. Hates Naraku.)

Kikyo (Inuyasha) (Requested. A powerful priestess that was killed by Naraku so he could gain the Shikon jewel. Later, her ashes are stolen by a demon which were used to resurrect her. She and Inuyasha used to love one another, but now hate one others guts.)

Enju (Inuyasha) ( Requested. A girl resurrected by Urasue, and is forced to use her skills as a potter in her previous life to make clay soldiers. Has red hair and red eyes.

Botan and Momiji (Requested. A pair of priestesses-in-training that stalls Inuyasha and his group by orders of Tsubaki in the series, but later find out that she was a demon. Botan has long blue hair and is clad in a blue and white kimono, and Momiji has short brown hair and has a red and white kimono.

Shiori (Inuyasha) (A young half demon. Her mother was human and her father was a demon bat.

However, she is given to her grandfather, the leader of the demon bats, so that they would spare her mothers village. In return, she creates an impenetrable barrier around their home to protect them. When Inuyasha's group comes to kill her grandfather, she is threatened in to protecting him for her mothers sake, though later helps power up Inuyasha's blade.

Toran (Panther demon from a demon tribe that fought against Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father during the great war. She and three other panther demons kidnap Kagome and her jewel shards in order to resurrect the Panther King. Toran has blue eyes and blue hair, uses ice in her attacks, and wears blue armor.)

Princess Abi (Comes from a tribe of phoenix demons, and is in search of large amounts of human blood to save her mother, who was poisoned after eating a toxic demon. She carries around a halberd that can rebel the wind-scar attack from Inuyasha's sword. She has black hair and red eyes, and has red and gold armor. Her left shoulder is covered by a white, wing like shoulder pad.)

Morrigan (Darkstalkers) (Requested...A powerful succubus that inherited a throne of Makai from her father, a powerful demon who adopted her. I have never seen her beaten by any demon in the Darkstalkers series.)

Mara (Oh, My Goddess) (Urd's sister and adopted daughter of Hild. A powerful demoness that loves causing Chaos and mayhem where ever she goes.)

Hild (Oh, My Goddess) (Requested. Ruler of Neffelhim and the undisputed queen of Hell. Loves both her daughters Mara and Urd, but Urd hates her. She and Urd look like near identical copies of one another, save for the styles of their hair and the markings that adore their faces.)

Urd (Oh, My Goddess) (Requested. Half goddess and half demon, Urd is the half-sister of both Beldandy and Skuld, where her father was as the same as theirs and of seraphim decent, but her Mother is the after mentioned ruler of hell, Hild.)

_Final Notes:_

Now then, some replies to viewer mail!

To: the lost kitsune 4: thanks for finding that error, and feel free to look for others, because it helps my writing and the experience I am able to give my readers. A heartfelt thanks from me.

To: warprince2000: the pairings for Guardian Karas is at least Naruto x Yurine x Konan, and perhaps the top, um, four or five voted ladies. For Yin and Yang, the paring is Naruto x Kyuubi x harem, with you, the reviewers, adding just about any other ladies from various anime's that you wish. If I think it could work, then they will be added, and given a small bio.

To: Ryuu Ookami: Thanks for the idea, and feel free to look for the pic if you want, but it's o.k. if you don't find it.

To: superfish01:...I based my description based on the Yu Yu Hakusho's Manga version...or in other words, a completely purple eye with a single, black vertical slit for a pupil.

**Naruto-**"You pimped me out again, you bastard!...Any reason It took you so long to write this chapter?"

**Author**-"Shut it, my computer died, and I had to redo this chapter from scratch. So, **bite me!**"

**Kyuubi-"...I'm going to kill you, you son of a bitch! Another Jinchuriki?! He has enough women after him! I don't need the added competition!"**

**Author-**"And you, shut it as well. I don't have to take this from you two...Actually, I know how to shut the both of you up."(Author grins sadistically before launching a white ball of light and Naruto)

**Kyuubi-"What did you do to Naruto-Kun?!...Oh...well...hot dam..."**(said Kitsune begins to drool.)

**Naruto-**"...twitch. Your going to die. Painfully. And very, **very** slowly."(Adult, hot, muscled, and insanely strong nine-tails Naruto begins tearing up the area, trying to gut the Author for transforming him into his adult form ahead of schedule.

**Author**-"Well, shit. Oh well, see ya folks, I start on the new stories and chapters as soon as I escape the blond we all know and love!"(Dodges a pair of black, flaming dragons as Naruto speeds after him, a blushing and drooling Kyuubi hot on the blonds own heels.)

Also, just because certain weapons are being included in the story, doesn't mean that _only_ Naruto gets them...some other characters may get their own...but I'm not telling who.

Also, bee on the look out for three new stories of mine. A Naruto x Bleach crossover, A Naruto X ??(It's a secret!) crossover, and a Naruto X AVPR (...plus others) crossover.

Thanks to all who have reviewed and given their ideas, and good luck to anyone writing their own stories!

Dear god its been awhile, huh? As I have already stated, sorry, and may you enjoy reading fanfiction until I can update again.

(Logging off)


End file.
